


Unexpected Comfort

by Kayani_Iriel



Series: Unexpected Comfort [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Loneliness, M/M, Marking, Minor Violence, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Build, Threesome - M/M/M, feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayani_Iriel/pseuds/Kayani_Iriel
Summary: Sometimes, being the king is its own loneliness. Mathias and Flynn discover just how deep it runs when they inadvertently save King Anduin from a scrape in a pub one night.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Unexpected Comfort [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883338
Comments: 53
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my stories, minus After, are usually set in one shared universe. This one is like After, and not. It's a plotbunny that came to me after a nap, and refuses to go away until finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't planned. The entire thing was completed in 5 days. The muse drove the bus, I just wrote it down.
> 
> Drifiting by Adelitas Way was the song of choice during writing

It had been a good night, Mathias reflected, as he finished off his drink. A night off from SI:7, dinner with Flynn, and a drink in the Dwarven District. The Golden Keg, a popular pub, was almost uncomfortably full of a mix of Azeroth’s many peoples, and Mathias didn’t bother keeping an eye on them. He was off duty, after all, and they posed no threat. Not to him, and not to Flynn.

The big Kul Tiran was finishing off a pint of Foote Tripel, drinking like it was water. Mathias had only recently quit trying to figure out how Flynn could drink so much without falling down drunk all the time. That was a mystery for the ages.

A scuffle near a back table drew his attention. A boisterous crowd of young soldiers were hassling one lone occupant, a dark haired boy who’d been there almost as long as they had. Mathias had noticed him come in, thinking it odd that on a Friday night, he’d come in alone. It seemed the soldiers wanted the table for themselves, and the boy was on the losing end. Shame, but not uncommon.

“Think he needs a hand?”

Mathias glanced over at Flynn, not surprised he’d caught on to the trouble. The former pirate had a nose for it.

“I don’t fancy a brawl tonight, wouldn’t be fair on the lads.”

“Still, Mattie, six to one isn’t fair. He looks familiar too. He a palace guard?”

Now that Flynn brought it up, he _did_ look familiar. Mathias didn’t recognize him, but there was something in the set of his shoulders and build that made him wonder where he’d seen him before. He also wasn’t backing down, and that was going to end up going poorly for him.

Mathias sighed, finishing his whiskey. “I suppose we should check on the lad. You’re right, I would swear I know him from somewhere.”

He flagged down the barmaid and settled their tab. The two headed towards the soldiers, who’d attracted most of the bar’s attention by now.

“Problem, soldiers?” He asked, leading Flynn into the crowd.

The first soldier to see him went to brush him off, until the boy at the table blurted out, “Spymaster Shaw!”

All the soldiers in the group turned towards him, straightening. Mathias held an internal sigh. He was off duty, in civilian clothes, and not in the mood. But whatever got the problem fixed without a fight worked, he supposed.

“Do I know you?” he turned to the dark-haired boy.

“N-no sir. I’ve heard tales of you.” The boy broke eye contact to stare at the table.

He looked back at the soldiers. “Problem?” he repeated.

“We were looking for a table, and this _boy_ ,” the soldier leaned on the word, “was leaving.”

The lad opened his mouth, then shut it.

“My friend and I just vacated a table over there. Why don’t you take that one?” He tilted his head across the room, indicating.

“We’ll do that sir, thank you.” With one last glare at the boy, the soldiers departed.

Mathias put a gold coin on the table, to cover the boy’s tab. “You should go. I don’t think you’ve made many friends tonight, and I don’t like your odds.”

The lad drew up his hood and stood. “Yeah, thanks.”

Mathias and Flynn left The Golden Keg, headed towards his residence in Old Town. They’d made the canals and were almost to pass over them when the lad caught up with them.

“Thanks for that, Shaw. I was in over my head. I shouldn’t have come out.”

Mathias just stared at him. “You’re familiar, but I don’t know you, do I?”

“Oh, I forgot..” The boy reached into his shirt, and pulled out a necklace, and tugged it over his head. Mathias watched as his features changed, dark hair lightening to a golden blond. King Anduin Wrynn stood before him, dressed as a commoner. The sound of Flynn choking came from behind him.

“Your majesty?”

“Sorry about that Shaw, Captain Fairwind. I forgot I had that on. I use it sometimes, to get away from the castle, see what life is like for my subjects.”

“What is it?” Flynn asked, looking over Mathias’s shoulder.

“A disguise charm. Khadgar made it for me some time ago.”

“We should get you inside, your majesty. You shouldn’t be on the streets this late without being armed. And I am assuming you’re not armed.”

Anduin shook his head, hair falling into his eyes. “No, I wasn’t about to risk getting in a fight. I only wanted a quiet night out.”

The three began walking towards the Keep, Mathias making sure to keep his king between them. He figured the odds of anyone bothering a group of men was low, but he kept an eye out just in case. Except for Flynn nearly tripping over a drunk, the trip back was without incident.

“Thanks for the escort back, gentlemen. Would you like a drink? I feel back your night was cut short because I got in trouble.”

“We’re fine,” Mathias said.

At the same time Flynn spoke up with, “Sure! Always curious about the palace.”

Anduin looked between the two of them.

Flynn spoke up. “Nah, Mattie's right, we’re fine, your highness.”

The young king’s shoulders slumped, just the smallest amount, and Mathias felt a pang. How lonely he must be, to be inviting the spymaster and his lover in, of all people.

“Well,” he said, looking at Flynn. He got an encouraging smile. “Maybe a drink. We were about done anyway.”

Anduin smiled. “Let me lead the way.”

Mathias knew the way to the formal study, and was surprised when Anduin took a turn, heading for the royal quarters instead.

“This late, I prefer my sitting room,” Anduin said by way of explanation. “I don’t like to bother the staff any more than I have to.”

“Kind of you, your majesty,” Flynn said, cheerily.

“Just Anduin,” the king said. “It’s only us, and I hate titles.” He opened the door to his quarters, waving them in. Mathias took a moment to survey the room, ensuring it was secure. He nodded at Anduin, who bolted the door.

“Why lock us in?”

“Safety,” Mathias said. “Always safety with the king.”

“Spymaster Shaw taught me that from an early age. Now, make yourselves comfortable,” Anduin said, gesturing to the sitting room. Mathias sat on a large sofa, Flynn flopping down next to him. He watched as Flynn peered around the room.

“This is a lot smaller than I’d expect,” the captain said, stretching. “I dunno, I expected a sitting room the size of the whole _Middenwake_ , I guess.”

“The king’s quarters have always been smaller. I guess no one wants to spend a lot of time in here. I like them, they feel cozy. When I can, I spend nights curled up on that sofa, reading by the fire.”

Mathias made to move.

“No, no, stay. It’s the only piece big enough for you both. Besides, it would be rude of me to pick up a book tonight.”  
Anduin brought over two tumblers, each with dark liquid. Handing them off, he went back for the third, and collapsed in the armchair across from them. He took a sip, then set the glass on a side table. Mathias tried his, finding it filled with quality whiskey. He sipped it again, enjoying the taste.

“This is very good.”

“I’m glad there’s someone to drink it.” Anduin pulled a face. “I’ve tried, but about the only thing I use it for is helping me sleep. I guess I’m not one for strong drink. I enjoy beer, sometimes wine, but whiskey and rum, they’re lost on me.”

“You should come drinking with me in Boralus, mate. I’ll find you something you’re sure to like, just you see. I found Mathias a couple drinks he enjoys, it only took us four taverns.”

Anduin gave a soft, low laugh. “That would be a sight. The king of Stormwind, working through taverns with Spymaster Shaw and Captain Fairwind. Jaina would have my head, provided I could find it after all that drinking.”

Flynn waved a dismissive hand. “You have that charm, she’d never have to know. We’d give you some name, and you’d be Mattie’s nephew. Out for a night of drinkin’ before shipping out to fight. We could find you some girl too, make a whole night of it.”

Anduin paled. He picked up his glass and sipped. Then choked, and coughed.

Mathias was on his feet, patting the king on the back before he realized he’d moved. “You okay there?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Anduin said, still coughing. “Just inhaled instead of swallowed. Could you get me some water? It’s on the sideboard.”

He found the pitcher, pouring a generous amount into a clear glass. Taking it over to the boy, he pressed it into his hands.

“Thanks, Shaw.”

“It’s Mathias.”

Anduin looked up, golden hair falling over one eye. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone but the Captain use your name.”

“May as well call me Flynn, lad. No one’s standing on ceremony tonight.”

Anduin smiled at Flynn. “Thanks, Flynn.” He sipped his water quietly, staring into the distance. Mathias noticed he had both hands wrapped around the glass, long, slim fingers laced together. He realized he was still standing there, and retreated to sit next to Flynn. He leaned over to pick up his glass from a side table, and settled back onto the sofa, leaning into Flynn. The ex-pirate put an arm around him, pulling him close.

Anduin shifted, kicking off his boots, and pulling his feet up in the armchair. In the light of the fireplace, he looked young. He cradled the water glass, and asked softly. “What’s it like? Having someone.”

Mathias glanced at Flynn, who was regarding him with love. He reached up and cupped Flynn’s cheek gently, hearing Anduin sigh.

“It’s wonderful. And terrifying.”

“Why?”

“They mean so much to you, you feel like your heart will burst with love for them. But also, you’re terrified something will happen and take them from you. A rogue storm, an enemy bent on destroying you, something.”

“Is it worth it?”

Mathias paused, pulling his hand away from Flynn’s face. He faced the young king. “Absolutely.”

Anduin had his head on his knee, gazing at them, eyes bright with unshed tears. The glass hung, forgotten in one hand.

“Lonely, Anduin?”

“Very. I thought I had someone, once.”

“But?”

“But he had other plans. And now, those plans don’t seem to include me.” The bitterness of those words hung in the air, as thick as a Forsaken alchemist’s plague fog.

Flynn pulled away from him, making a bit of space between them. He opened his arms. “Come here, lad.”

Anduin needed no second invitation. Setting his glass down on the side table, he uncurled from the chair, and moved to the sofa, where the big Kul Tiran pulled him into his lap as if he was no bigger than a child. Anduin wrapped his arms around Flynn, burying his head in the man’s chest, and wept.

Unsure what to do, Mathias hung back. He watched the ex-pirate hold Anduin and rock him, comforting the young king as he cried out all his loneliness in the arms of someone who was mostly a stranger. His heart ached for Anduin, knowing all too well how it felt to think you were loved, but it not be true.

A touch from Flynn brought him back from that path, thankfully. He reached around the pair, adding his arms to the embrace. He slipped an arm around Flynn’s strong back, settling in, and rubbed comforting circles on Anduin’s back. Together, they soothed the young king, until his tears stopped.

“I’m sorry,” Anduin murmured into Flynn’s broad chest. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s nothing, mate. We all get a little sad sometimes.”

Privately, Mathias thought he wouldn’t end up crying all over a near stranger, but he knew he’d never been afforded the luxury of emotion, unlike Anduin. Although, he wasn’t being completely fair to the young man, he knew. He’d seen him pull his emotions in many times, in complicated situations, and not lose his temper.

Anduin yawned, rubbing his eyes. Mathias took that as a cue. “You should probably head to bed, your-Anduin. You’ve had a long day.”

“Yeah, maybe I should. I have to apologize, this was not what I had planned, inviting you two for a drink.” He pulled away from Flynn, getting to his feet.

Mathias chuckled wryly. “Well, sometimes the best laid plans end up turned on their head.”

Anduin lead them to the door, unbolting it. “Thank you, Mathias, Flynn, really. I’m sorry to have burdened you.”

“Think nothing of it, lad. Sometimes you need a friendly face,” Flynn said, clapping him on the shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

“Master Shaw, a moment, if you don’t mind?” King Anduin’s voice stopped Mathias just as he was headed out of the council chamber. He was moving towards him before he consciously realized he was doing so.

“What can I do for you, your majesty?”

“I wanted to invite you and Captain Fairwind to dinner this week, as a thank you.”

“Thank you, although it’s not necessary.”

“I insist. You two helped me through a rough moment, it’s the least I can do. Unless you’re busy?” A small frown marred Anduin’s handsome face.

“Not at all, sire. I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

“I don’t, Spymaster. I’m appreciative, that’s all. Would tonight work?”

He could probably shuffle a few projects off until tomorrow. Flynn was still on leave. They could manage. “Tonight would be fine.”

“Fantastic. I’ll tell the cooks. We’ll eat in the formal study, plenty of room there. Come by about seven?”

Shaw bowed. “Of course, your majesty,” and was on his way. He chose to swing by his apartment before returning to SI:7 headquarters, to leave Flynn a note about the night. Instead, he found the ex-pirate there, fresh from bathing.

“This is a pleasant surprise, Mattie,” Flynn said, wrapping arms around him and pulling him close.

“Not fortunate enough, I have to get back to work,” Mathias said, returning the embrace. He kissed Flynn’s neck, working his way up. The Kul Tiran got the hint, leaning down for a kiss. Mathias lost himself in the other man’s lips and embrace, allowing himself to be swept away in the sensation of being held, loved, and desired. After some time, he reluctantly pulled away.

“I came by to leave you a message, but this is an added bonus.”

“Maybe you should take the rest of the day off, work late tonight,” Flynn’s lips moved along his cheek, to his ear, and behind it.

“That’s why I’m here. We’re invited to dinner.”

“Tell them no.”

“It’s Anduin.”

Flynn pulled back, looked at him. “He’s not asking to make up for the other night, is he? Poor lad. He should know he doesn’t need to apologize. He’s lonely.”

“I think he’s telling himself it’s to apologize. But I think it’s precisely because he’s lonely. He wants someone to spend time with.”

“Well, then I guess we’re going? Spend the evening keeping the poor young king company?”

“I suppose so.”

Flynn leaned close and whispered in Mathias's ear. “Then we’ll come home, and I’ll do those things, you like so much. You know, with my tongue.”

Mathias shivered.

“Now go on, get your work done. Can’t be late to dinner with the king.” The ex-pirate swatted him on the ass with a grin. He took the hint, heading back out.

It was a short walk to SI:7, and he enjoyed the reasonably fresh fall weather. The sweltering heat of summer, with all its questionably enhanced smells, was coming to an end, and the crisper weather of fall was coming. He was looking forward to showing Flynn the harvest festival, and Hallow’s End, if the captain could stay long enough. If not, well, maybe he could come back for a week or so.

Once back in his office, he sorted through reports, thankful that the armistice between the Horde and Alliance meant most things were quiet. There’d been the entire thing with Nathanos and the Dark Rangers trying to unseat Talanji earlier in the year, but since then, only minor dust ups. He was glad it was all quiet, giving him time to settle his relationship with Flynn, and find a balance between being the Spymaster and being Mathias Shaw, the man.

Most reports could be put off a day or two, so he shelved them. Only one, a small gambling ring, even remotely warranted a look, and he took it to Renzik with instructions to get someone to watch it.

Work done, he headed back home, planning on a quick bath before meeting the king. Apparently Flynn had thought the same, as he was greeted with a tub of steaming water.

“Keeping you around seems useful,” he said, wrapping an arm around the other man.

“And I thought you kept me around because I’m good in bed.”

“Maybe that too.”

He stripped down and sank into the warm water, letting it soak away the day’s aches. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on the edge of the tub and relaxed. Gentle hands massaged his scalp, working soap into his hair. He murmured a thank you, refusing to open his eyes.

“Head up, Mattie, or I can’t rinse the soap out.”

He sat forward, eyes still closed. Those big hands rinsed his hair, then gently worked the soap across his shoulders with a soft cloth.

“Taking care of me today?”

“You look more tired than usual, love. Thought I’d give you a hand.”

“Thank you.”

He let Flynn wash him, dropping kisses on the strong arms moving about him. Once clean he stood, and let himself be wrapped in a towel. Stepping from the tub, he moved so he was encircled in the other man’s arms.

“Sometimes, it’s nice to let someone take care of you.” He smiled up at the captain.

“I like taking care of you, Mattie. You’re always so self-sufficient.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean that.” He reached for the front of Flynn’s trousers, sinking to his knees. He ran his hands along the front of the other man’s trousers, finding him half hard already. He worked at the laces, dropping kisses on the flesh that became exposed, listening to Flynn mutter obscenities.

Finally getting him exposed, he wrapped his hand around Flynn’s cock, stroking it firmly. He was rewarded with a deep moan from the man, and a calloused hand touching the back of his head. With a smile, he leaned over and took the tip in his mouth. The moan turned into a whine.

He moved slowly, savoring the moments, taking him in inch by inch, working his tongue along the underside, enjoying the whines and mutters coming from the man above him. One of his hands slid around, grabbing Flynn’s muscular ass, and his other reached out to cup his balls, squeezing them. The hands in his hair tightened in the short strands, trying to pull him closer.

“Trying to kill me, are you?” The voice above was hoarse. “Oh Mattie, the things you can do with that mouth of yours. No wonder you keep it shut most of the time.”

If he could, he would have grinned. Instead, he concentrated, trying not to gag himself while he worked Flynn’s length. No sense in interrupting the moment, after all.

After more time than he’d wanted to spend, he had Flynn’s cock swallowed to the root, and began to suck in earnest, moving it in and out. Releasing his hold on the big man’s ass, he instead grabbed his hips, tugging him. Flynn needed little encouragement, pumping his hips and thrusting himself into Mathias’s willing mouth.

All too soon, the thrusts became shallow, ragged, the hands on his head nearly painful. “Mattie, I can’t, it’s too much, I’m going to-” and that was it. Flynn came down Mathias’s throat in thick spurts. Mathias swallowed, taking every bit. He moved back when the Kul Tiran’s grip slackened, sitting back on his heels with a grin.

The Kul Tiran staggered back, falling into a chair, a dazed expression on his face. “Mathias, that was, you were… wow.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he said, getting to his feet. Removing the drying sheet, he moved to dress. He set out his clothes for the night, a dark blue suit with white shirt, and was reaching for his underclothes, when Flynn’s hands took them from him, tossing them on the bed.

“You’re going to be the death of me, you know that?” He said, kissing down Mathias’s neck. Mathias shivered at the touch. Flynn’s hands moved from his shoulders down his sides, to his hips, around to his front, and lower. “And look at you, still ready to go.”

“We don’t have time for-”

“Shh…” a hand was placed over his mouth, as the other grasped his cock. “We have time for this.”

Expertly, Flynn worked Mathias’s hardness, dropping his hand from the spymaster’s mouth so he could pull him against him. Mathias groaned, allowing himself to be handled, enjoying the feeling of the larger man moving him about. Closing his eyes, he whimpered as Flynn worked him, and in an embarrassingly short time, he was coming.

“Clearly, you missed me.”

“Maybe I’m hard up for touch.”

“Oh, you were hard for something, that’s the truth.”

“You and your smart mouth.”

“Get through dinner, and I’ll show you just how smart my mouth is.”

Mathias turned, and leaning up, kissed the side of Flynn’s face. “And that, is why I love you.”

“And I love you. Now, get dressed. We have a lonely young king to keep occupied for a few hours. Think he’d like to hear the story about the time I was bespelled by the siren?”


	3. Chapter 3

“-and that’s what happened when I was be spelled by the siren,” Flynn finished, knocking back the last of his wine.

Anduin laughed, leaning over the table. “With adventures like these, it’s no wonder a considerable number of champions can be found in taverns across Azeroth.”

“Oh aye, I imagine everything that’s asked of them can take a toll. Even ferrying them out to collect azerite is a rough deal sometimes, with all the trolls, and mogu, and dragons that show up. It’s like something attracts them.”

“Really?” Anduin toyed with his empty wineglass. “Sounds like a job that would keep you on your toes.”

“I think the Captain likes to exaggerate,” Mathias cut in, elbowing Flynn gently. “I’ve often heard him complain there’s days where it’s just out and back, with nothing exciting.”

“Nothing exciting that I tell you,” Flynn shot back, raising an eyebrow at him.

Mathias smiled. He turned to Anduin. “It’s getting late, we should probably go. I’m sure you have mountains of paperwork to go through tonight before you can sleep.”

Anduin shrugged. “I try to keep Tuesday nights light, and I sleep in on Wednesdays. At least, I have since the armistice. It won’t last, but I’m trying to catch up on it while I can.”

“Smart lad,” Flynn nodded approvingly. “Rest when you can, in case you can’t. This one time, I was in a storm for three days, didn’t get a wink the entire time.”

“That sounds exhausting, Flynn. Would you like to tell me the story over a nightcap? I still have more of that blasted whiskey.” Anduin stood, gesturing towards the door.

The Kul Tiran followed quickly, and Mathias knew they’d be at the Keep a while yet. It was fine whiskey, and the young king was good company. He allowed Flynn to fall in next to Anduin, following behind them, half listening as the captain regaled the lad with the story.

It wrapped up as they entered the sitting room. Mathias took a quick look around, checking for anything out of place, while Anduin went straight to the sideboard. This time it was Flynn who bolted the door at his nod. He accepted the glass from the young man, taking a seat on the sofa. He saw Flynn’s was nearly twice as full, and smiled at that. It was unlikely that the Kul Tiran would notice, nor be affected.

“Not joining us, your majesty?” he asked as the king kicked off his boots and curled up in an armchair.

“I had enough wine with dinner, so I’ll stick to water. Besides, if someone else drinks it all, I won’t have to.” Anduin sipped from his glass. “And it’s Anduin. It’s just us here.”

“My apologies, Anduin. Years of protocol and habit die hard.”

“Don’t I know it. Do you know how strange it is to think of you as Mathias, and not Spymaster, or simply Shaw? You might be the only person I know who uses their last name more than their first.”

He shrugged. “I’ve always gone by it, it goes with the rank. Not all that different than a soldier using their last name, I suppose.”

“And then there’s me, calling him Mattie. He might grumble, but between me and you, Anduin, I think he likes it,” Flynn said, winking at the boy. Anduin laughed.

“My name is Mathias,” he said primly, sipping whiskey to hide a smile.

“Sure thing, Mattie,” the Kul Tiran said again, touching his arm.

A comfortable silence settled around the three of them, and for once, he was glad Flynn didn’t see the need to break it with a story. They watched the fire in the hearth quietly, sipping their drinks. Mathias had finished his, and noticed Flynn’s was done as well, when the clock on the mantle chimed the hour, making him realize how late it was. He glanced over to find Anduin asleep in his armchair, curled up.

“I think he’s working too hard,” Flynn murmured in his ear. “Poor lad’s never getting a moment to himself.”

Mathias nodded, setting his glass down. He stood, preparing to go wake the boy, when Flynn stopped him with a shake of his head. The big man went over and gently scooped up the sleeping king. Anduin, to his credit, barely opened an eye.

“Sorry,” he mumbled into Flynn’s jacket. “Didn’t sleep well last night. Nightmares.”

“It’s all right, lad. Let’s get you to bed.”

Mathias led the way into the bedroom, glad to see the hearth in the room had been banked for the night. Using the dim light, he moved to the bed to pull the covers back, stepping aside so Anduin could be deposited. Once the young king was in bed, he pulled the covers back up, tucking them in carefully.

He made to move away from the bed when slender hands reached out, grasping at him and Flynn both.

“Stay.” The voice was weary, and sleepy, but there was a plea to it.

“Anduin,” he said, looking down.

“I’ve had nightmares every night for a week. I’m so tired. Maybe it would be better if I wasn’t alone.”

Decades of spy work had not prepared him for this. It was one thing to comfort a crying Anduin, but to share a bed? He looked up, meeting Flynn’s blue eyes, seeing no hint of judgment there.

Flynn tilted his head. “What if we snore, lad, and keep you up all night?”

“Then I’ll nap after you’re gone in the morning. The nightmares aren’t as bad once the sun’s up.”

“I guess that settles it then, eh Mattie?”

“I suppose so.”

The king moved to the center of the massive bed, tugging the covers down as an invitation. Flynn shrugged, kicking off boots and crawling in with no hesitation. Mathias moved to the far side, shucking his jacket and boots, and lying them over a chair. There was no way he was putting booted feet in the royal bed.

The royal bed. A shiver ran down his spine as he crawled in, leaving plenty of space between Anduin and himself. He started when the king sat up, hands working at the buttons on his shirt. “I can’t sleep in one of these. I hope you don’t mind.” He threw it to the foot of the bed, and flopped back down, curling on his side, away from Mathias.

Within moments, his breathing had deepened and slowed, and he appeared fast asleep. Mathias raised his head, looking over the golden locks of his king, meeting Flynn’s gaze. Flynn just let out a small shrug and a smile, before settling in and closing his eyes. Mathias guessed he was the only one struggling with the idea. With a sigh, he loosened his cuffs, untucked his shirt, and made himself comfortable.

Sleep came faster than he would have expected. The sounds of the Keep were familiar to him, and especially in this wing, things were quiet. He woke a couple times, thinking he heard strange sounds, but after cataloging them, drifted off again.

Light through the window finally roused him for more than a few moments. It wasn’t yet dawn, but the curtains hadn’t been drawn, and the lightening sky lit the room well enough. He stretched, shielding his eyes. He’d moved during the night, closer to the middle of the bed, but Anduin wasn’t there. Looking over, he found him sprawled across Flynn, head pillowed on the Kul Tiran’s massive, bare chest. _When did he take his shirt off?_ Mathias wondered. Anduin’s golden hair made a stark contrast to the ex-pirate’s tattooed chest and auburn hair.

Anduin stirred, turning his head towards the window. “Mathias,” he said sleepily, “Could you pull the curtains? It’s too early to be this bright.”

He slipped from bed, padding across the room to the curtain. Before he had them fully closed, he glanced back at the bed, at Anduin lying on top of Flynn, and seeing Flynn’s hands around him, one hand on the king’s ass.

He blinked and looked again. Yup, that was one of his lover’s large hands, cupping the backside of the king of Stormwind. He finished shutting the curtains, unwilling to deal with the series of emotions welling up in him.

“Thanks,” came the sleepy murmur from the bed.

Mathias came back to bed, standing beside it for a moment. Maybe he should leave them be, let Anduin draw his comfort from the big man, as he had the night he’d been so sad. He wasn’t angry, he realized, not at Flynn for touching his king, nor at Anduin for seeking solace in his arms. The ex-pirate was an easy man to love, and if a night with him kept the boy’s nightmares away, it would be worth it. And he knew that in the end Flynn would come home to him. That much was certain.

“Get back in bed, you’ll get cold.”

When he hesitated for a moment, Anduin opened his eyes. His gaze, even in the dim light, was clear, and so blue. “Mathias?”

Wordlessly, he slipped back in bed, leaving space. He felt a hand on his bicep, tugging. He moved over. Still, the hand tugged. He moved over again, finding himself in the center of the bed.

Anduin slid off the bare chested man, tucking his back against him. He laid his head on the same pillow Mathias was using, and smiled, a sweet, sleepy smile.

“It’s too early to go, and if you leave Flynn, he’ll get lost leaving the palace. So stop thinking and stay, please?”

He reached out and brushed hair back from Anduin’s face. “We could stay a while longer, I suppose.”

Flynn chose that moment to grumble in his sleep and turn, fitting himself against the young king’s back like an over sized, freckled spoon. He looped an arm around him, pulling him close. Mathias grinned at the way the king’s eyes widened at being handled.

“He likes to cuddle while he sleeps. Took me a bit to get used to it. Can be awful in the summer, when it’s sweltering out, but he won’t move away,” he said in a conspiratorial whisper, enjoying the way Anduin smiled at the knowledge.

He watched them, curled up together, and a knot eased in him. He was Anduin’s spymaster, his job was to uncover plots and secrets, and to ferret out enemies. He wasn’t particularly good at making friends, or consoling lonely kings. But Flynn, well, he was a big hearted, boisterous man who never met someone he couldn’t turn into a friend, and he seemed to be exactly who Anduin needed. And if this was a little unorthodox, well, it was only once, and no one need know.

Satisfied he’d been able to sort out the night, and put it in proper boxes, he closed his eyes, and willed himself asleep, sure he’d wake up to an empty bed and a day like any other.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke slowly, vaguely aware of being curled around another body. Soft, warm skin under his fingers, gentle exhaled breath on his chest, one arm slung low, wrapped around his hips. He couldn’t quite place where he was; the sheets were finer than he had, and certainly finer than the bunk Flynn had on the _Middenwake_. No matter, at the moment no one was bursting down the door, needing him.

He ran his hand down the back of the sleeping man curled up next to him, feeling soft skin, marked with fine scars. Odd. Flynn’s scars were ridged and raised, the result of a careless hand with a whip during his pirate days.

He shifted, and the arm about his hips tightened, pulling him closer. He let it, relaxing into the touch, loath to open his eyes and end whatever dream he was still in. He could feel slim thighs pressed to his, a hardening cock pressing against his own, which was more than halfway there of its own accord.

He knew, somehow, that things were off, and so reluctantly, cracked one eye. Facing him, across the bed, was Flynn, eyes closed, and breathing steady. Mathias opened his eyes, and looked down, daring to tilt his head only a little.

There, between them, lie King Anduin, his face tucked into Mathias’s chest. One of Flynn’s brawny arms circled his waist, keeping him close, and the boy’s own arm encircled Mathias. It took his sleep-addled brain several seconds to catch up.

He was cuddling the king of Stormwind.

His sovereign.

Not simply sharing a bed to keep the nightmares at bay.

Somehow his his shirt was completely unbuttoned, and Anduin was pressed, apparently not unhappily, into his chest hair. He observed Flynn finally waking up.

He watched him, waiting for the moment he realized exactly who they were in bed with. It took quite a bit longer, but he had expected it. He’d been trained to wake in a moment, training, that he’d noticed, had totally failed him. The captain looked blearily over. He opened his mouth to say something, but Mathias shook his head, and tilted his head down. Flynn followed his gaze, and he saw the moment it dawned on him that maybe things had gone too far. The big man went pale beneath his freckles.

Mathias gently slid the boy’s arm away from his hip, trying not to miss the warmth of his touch. As he did that, Flynn disentangled himself, pulling away. For a large man, he moved smoothly, barely jostling the young king. Once they were free, he slid a pillow under Anduin’s head, and covered him with the blanket, leaving him in the middle of the bed.

Buttoning his shirt swiftly, he leaned back over the bed. “Anduin?”

He got a grumble from the bed.

“It’s time we left.” The covers stirred.

“No, don’t bother, just sleep. You need it.”

“Okay.” The voice was small and sleepy. “Thank you.”

Mathias and Flynn dressed quickly and slipped out of the king’s quarters. Thanks to his familiarity with the guard schedule, he was able to get them out of the Keep with only a few people noticing them.

“Breakfast?” He asked as they approached Old Town.

“Your place.” Mathias didn’t question him, just picked up the pace.

Once inside, Flynn had him back against the apartment door before all the locks were bolted. He struggled to shed his clothes as the captain pinned him in place, the blood pounding in his ears, racing to his cock. He managed boots and jacket before being dragged into the bedroom.

“Need you, now,” Flynn growled, finally working Mathias’s shirt off. Mathias slipped out of his trousers and underclothes, climbing on the bed. He watched the other man shed his clothes with a ruthless efficiency he appreciated.

Once they were both bare, he reached for the other man’s hardness, wrapping his hands around it and drawing a loud groan from him. He worked the length, enjoying the noises Flynn made. He was planning on sucking him off, when he found himself pushed down on all fours.

“I wasn’t kidding, I need you now.” Flynn drew out the vial of oil kept in the nightstand, wasting no time in oiling them up. With only the barest amount of preparation, he positioned himself behind, and slid in. Mathias groaned as the Kul Tiran entered him, enjoying the burn and stretch. He rocked back, wanting more, and getting it. He rocked again, urging the big man to seat himself fully inside.

“That’s it, take it all,” muttered his lover behind him. He thrust hard, drawing out slowly. He slammed back in, pulling out another groan. Over and over he pounded into him, Mathias sinking lower into the mattress each time..

Cock aching, dripping with pre-cum and as hard as he’d been in ages, he reached down, grasping himself. Flynn’s balls tightening as he slammed into him, and he knew he was close too. Frantically, he stroked himself, bringing himself to the edge.

With a shout, Flynn came, pushing him down into the mattress. Feeling his lover climax in him was the push he needed, and he came into his hand as he collapsed. Gasping, he thought his heart was going to burst.

After several long moments, the big man rolled off him, going to the washbasin for a cloth. He brought it back, handing it over, then curled up around him, burying his head in the smaller man’s shoulder. Mathias was content to lie there, being held for a long time. He’d almost drifted off, when there was a murmur in his ear.

“Tides, I’m sorry, Mattie.”

“Don’t be.”

“No, you don’t understand. That was wrong of me, I’m so sorry.”

Mathias turned, facing him, tracing his cheek. “I think I do understand.”

Flynn blushed, turning red. He turned away, shame clear in his eyes. Mathias’s hand continued to stroke his cheek.

“He’s beautiful. Not simply handsome, or good looking, but beautiful. You’d have to be blind to not notice, and even then you’d know his goodness.”

Still looking away, he nodded.

“I saw you two, last night. He spent part of the night asleep on you.”

“Yeah, he seemed most comfortable there. He’s a slight thing, weighs hardly anything.”

“I saw how you were holding him too.”

Flynn frowned.

“You had your hand on his ass.”

He didn’t think it was possible, but Flynn turned even redder.

“I didn’t think it wasn’t intentional, but I understand. I understood then, and I understand now. I know what you needed, and it was fine.” He ran a shaky hand over his face. “It wasn’t easy for me either.”

That drew a stare from the ex-pirate.

“What? Do you think I’m unaffected by sharing a bed with the most beautiful boy in the kingdom? Do you think that I don’t feel some kind of shame over the thoughts I had, especially since he’s my sovereign?”

“I hadn’t thought about that, Mattie,” Flynn mused. “I assumed you weren’t affected.”

“I was affected enough, and worried enough, that I nearly left you with him and went to work early. He convinced me you’d get lost leaving the keep, so I came back to bed.”

“I’m glad you didn’t leave me. That would have been awkward. Can you imagine me waking up, hard, in his bed? What if I called him Mattie?”

Mathias laughed at that, a genuine laugh, and felt the tension in the room ease. “That would have been quite the predicament. Speaking of awkward, maybe I should send Renzik to the council meeting today. I’m not so sure I’m ready to face the king after last night.”

“Or this morning?” Flynn cocked an eyebrow.

Mathias felt his face heat. “Or this morning. Some space would help. Might settle me down as well.”

“Just don’t accept any more dinner invitations for a bit, will you love? I need time too. Might be best if I don’t visit his majesty until the next time I come to Stormwind.”

“I’m sure we can figure out something. The city is a busy place. And with that, I need to head to work. I’m already late.”

Mathias slipped in the back door at SI:7, a route known only to a few people in the upper echelons of the organization. Once seated at his desk, he began going through the mountain of files that had piled up overnight. He was partway through his third report when Renzik appeared in the doorway.

“If you don’t get a move on, you’ll be late to the council meeting, boss.”

“I was going to ask if you’d cover it for me today. It’s supposed to be short.”

“No can do. I need to investigate a shipment of contraband azerite bombs, supposedly coming in on a troop transport. No one’s around to delegate.”

Well, damn. His plan for avoiding the king was falling apart. “I guess I better hurry,” he grumbled, gathering up folders.

The advantage to being late was aside from a couple dirty looks from King Genn and another advisor, he was ignored. He slipped into a chair at the back, and pretended to be absorbed in the information. Really, the meeting could have been a report written by a court scribe, but tradition had to be upheld. When he was certain everyone was focused on whatever speaker was rambling on about the current topic, he stole a glance at Anduin.

He looked happy, better than he had in weeks. Instead of a pallor, his skin was flushed and healthy, and he exuded energy, no longer seeming tired and beat down. Mathias was glad to see the previous night had helped. His thoughts turned to Flynn, muttering as he took him that morning. He turned back to his folders, scribbling random notes that meant absolutely nothing.

When the his time came, he stood and gave an update on SI:7’s current cases, at least those the council was cleared to hear. There wasn’t much going on, so he was brief. He didn’t bother making eye contact with most of the room, just a brief look at King Genn, and King Anduin. The young man’s bright blue eyes fixed on him, and it forced him to look into the middle distance for the rest of the report, avoiding that gaze. At the end, he risked one more glance back, finding him still watching him.

Once the meeting concluded, Mathias watched the council members, waiting for the appropriate time to make his leave. He was pleased to see two nobles had cornered the king, keeping him occupied long enough for Mathias to slip out. He was steps from out of the keep when he thought he heard someone calling after him, but he pretended not to hear, and left the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's finished, and I'm editing it. So hooray for that?
> 
> Also, it's spawned plotbunnies, so expect a couple more pieces once it's done.


	5. Chapter 5

“I think I appreciate the rain,” Flynn said, working at Mathias's shirt lacings. They were curled up in his armchair, with Mathias straddling the big man, in front of a roaring fire. “What better way to keep you all to myself tonight?”

“You could have asked.”

“Nah, too desperate sounding.”

He laughed, then groaned as Flynn got his shirt open and started nibbling on his collarbone. “Good thing my armor has a high collar.”

With an agreeing “Mhmm,” the Kul Tiran began sucking in earnest, hands wrapping around Mathias’s hips to knead his ass. He dropped his head to the other man’s shoulder and panted, thoughts fleeing his mind.

A knock at the door finally penetrated his lustful haze. Reluctantly, he raised his head, looking over. “If I ignore it, they’ll go away.”

“It’s probably someone with a report,” Flynn grumbled, pushing him. “Answer it so we can get back to it.”

Mathias climbed off his lap, straightening his clothing as best he could. He didn’t bother lacing the shirt back up, just tugged it to cover up the fresh love mark. There was nothing to be done for his erection; he hoped the low light would keep it in shadow.

He opened the door, expecting an informant, and found Anduin, in disguise, soaked, with a black eye, and a split lip. He was pulling him inside before he realized he’d gripped the boy’s sleeve.

“By the tides, lad, what happened to you?” Flynn was already removing Anduin’s cloak, directing him to the fire. Mathias grabbed a towel, and handed it over. The boy took it, drying his hair and wiping his face.

“Misunderstanding. I’m sorry to come by, but you were closer than the Keep. And I don’t want to be alone, at least not just yet.”

He wet a cloth, came close to him. “Let me see to your face, your lip might need stitches.”

“I only need it cleaned, then I can heal it.”

“Ah yes, priest, I tend to forget.” He gently took Anduin’s chin in his hands, ignoring how soft his skin was, and wiped away the trickle of blood. It appeared to have stopped, and the wound was clotting.

Flynn came over with one of his shirts. “Here, change out of that wet thing, you’ll feel better. I’ll get you a cup of coffee to warm you up.”

Anduin peeled his soaked shirt off, along with the charm, and Mathias took them, hanging them next to the sodden cloak. He tried not to stare as the boy pulled Flynn’s enormous shirt on. It hung on him like a sail, the open neck exposing pale skin to the middle of his chest. Mathias noticed there was no effort to lace it shut. He accepted the mug handed to him, and put his back to the fireplace, closing his eyes.

When Flynn moved back to the armchair, Mathias retreated back with him, perching on the overstuffed arm. He was content to watch the king stand there, dwarfed by the large shirt, mug cradled in his palms.

After a moment, the big man spoke. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Anduin sighed and shifted the mug to one hand, using the other to probe his face, wincing at the black eye. Mathias saw his hand glow, faintly, and then a stronger glow as he ran fingers along his injuries.

When he pulled away, his face had returned to normal, no trace of the wounds remaining. Mathias watched his hands shake as he drank deeply of the coffee.

“Need some support?” Flynn asked, extending out a hand. He caught himself moving on the arm, making more space for the young king. He felt the Kul Tiran’s hand on his back.

Anduin hesitated. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Flynn sighed, but it was Mathias that spoke up. “We wouldn’t offer if that was a problem.”

Anduin set the mug back on the mantle, and came over. He settled himself in Flynn’s lap, his back against Mathias’s legs. For a moment he sat there, head tucked into the big man’s shoulder. Flynn pulled him close. Mathias reached down and began to rub small circles on his back, trying not to focus on how much skin was exposed by the enormous shirt.

“I was out at a tavern tonight,” Anduin said, speaking to Flynn’s shoulder.

“The Golden Keg?”

“Nah, The Traveler's Rest, in the Trade District. I go sometimes, when I’m looking for… company.” His voice faltered on the last word.

Mathias made a non committal noise and kept rubbing.

“Company?” Flynn wasn’t so subtle.

Anduin sighed. “I was lonely. That’s what I’d planned the night you saved me at the Keg, only you see how that turned out.”

“Oh. _Oh_.” Mathias could see Flynn’s ears turning red as he realized what the boy meant.

“I’d met someone and we’d hit it off. Or so I thought. We were alone, and then I found out I’d misunderstood. He struck me a couple times, took off. It was really raining, and well, your place is closer than the Keep, and I’m feeling sorry for myself. So here I am.”

“Go hunting for company a lot, do you?”

Anduin hid his face in the broad shoulder.

Flynn stroked his hair. “Forget I asked, lad. It’s not my place, and I don’t judge you for it. I’ve been there myself.”

He raised his head. “No, not often. There’s too much to do, too many wars to fight. It’s only when the need is overwhelming that I go out. Soldiers shy away from other soldiers, but a baker or a priest is usually a welcome distraction.”

Mathias stroked the king’s hair, feeling it run like silk between his calloused fingers. A thought occurred to him. “The Rest doesn’t have rooms to rent.”

He regretted it the moment he said it. Anduin flushed a bright crimson, and hid his face back in Flynn’s shoulder. The big man held him close, shooting a look over his head at Mathias. He sighed.

“I’m sorry, Anduin. I spoke without thinking.”

“It’s okay,” came the muffled voice. “You’re not wrong.”

After a few minutes, Anduin’s flush faded, and he pulled himself upright again. Mathias noticed the shirt had slipped down his shoulder, exposing more skin. He licked his lips, trying not to focus on how badly he wanted a taste. He instead went back to stroking small circles on the young king’s back, avoiding the exposed skin.

“The Rest doesn’t have rooms, but I have an agreement with the bartender. There’s a room they don’t use much, stores a lot of empty kegs. I have a key.”

Mathias’s hand stilled, as he contemplated what Anduin was sharing.

“I can’t see you in spot like that, your majesty,” Flynn said softly.

“Just Anduin. I’ve been in worse situations than bent over a keg in a back room. There are plenty of places around Stormwind, if you’re observant.”

Mathias took in a deep breath, suppressing a groan at that mental picture. The erection he’d finally gotten under control came back with a vengeance.

Flynn was not so subtle. With a muttered curse, he shifted Anduin in his lap.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” the young king said, misunderstanding. He leaned back against Mathias, dropping his head on the spymaster’s knees and looking up at him, blue eyes bleak. “I just needed to be with someone who wasn’t going to judge me.”

Mathias gently touched his face. “It’s fine. I’ve been there, I imagine the Captain has too.”

“Oh yes, I’ve had my share of encounters. Some didn’t end well. Nearly got my teeth knocked in a couple times.”

Anduin smiled, still looking up. “Why am I not surprised?”

“I’ll spare you the details, lad.”

“I’d rather not hear about you being hurt. I’m getting quite fond of you.”

Anduin sat up, wrapped his arms around Flynn, and hugged him. “Thank you, both, for being here for me. I feel like I’m taking advantage of your kindness.”

The captain returned the hug. “It’s nothing. Mattie and I both know what it’s like to be lonely.”

When they stayed like that, Mathias was unsure what to do. Inserting himself into the moment seemed rude, but he desperately wanted to be part of it.

“Get him over here, would you?” Anduin murmured in Flynn’s ear, and suddenly he was tugged forward, into the chair and against his king. He tried to ignore his erection, hoping the king wouldn’t notice it pressing into his back. He lay his head on Anduin’s bare shoulder, repressing a shiver. The skin was soft and warm under his cheek.

They stayed like that for long moments. Mathias enjoyed the warmth, the comfort. He’d worried it would be awkward, but they fit together as if made for the embrace.

Eventually, Anduin lifted his head, and they all drew slightly apart. “Again, thank you.” He ran a hand down Flynn’s cheek, then leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his mouth.

Flynn froze. Mathias felt a deep stab of envy, which he tried to tamp down.

It was short lived.

Anduin turned his head, meeting his eyes. They shared a long look, before Anduin brushed a feather light kiss against his lips.

He swore he quit breathing.

Anduin dropped his gaze, looking at the floor. The silence wore on, edging into uncomfortable.

He opened his mouth to speak, closed it. Cleared his throat. Opened it again. “Anduin-”

Then his lips were on the king’s, kissing feverishly. He heard Flynn groan, and a large, warm hand settled on the back of his neck.

His brain engaged, and he pulled back. Anduin was wide-eyed and panting, lips parted. His lover had his hand in Anduin’s hair, the golden strands tangled, his eyes glazed.

“Anduin, this isn’t a good idea.”

“You can’t tell me you don’t want it, Mathias.”

“We shouldn’t,” was all he could manage before Anduin moved, brushing against his cock and wiggling in Flynn’s lap. He and Flynn groaned at the same time.

His king kissed his neck, murmuring “It seems you want this as much as I do.”

“You’re lonely, had a bad night.”

“I’ve thought of this for over a week, Mathias.”

“Lad, we’re both a lot older than you,” Flynn said. Mathias could see his hand was tracing the open neckline of Anduin’s borrowed shirt.

“Mmmm, don’t stop,” Anduin sighed. “I don’t care how old you are.”

“Even if I’m nearly twice your age?” He asked, kissing his forehead.

“Even if.” Anduin parted Mathias’s shirt, tracing the love mark Flynn had left earlier on his collarbone. The boy dropped a kiss on it, moving across his chest to the other side, where he began to suck. Mathias half closed his eyes, biting down on his lip to stop from growling.

He saw Flynn eyeing the lad with the same half lidded gaze, and knew they were losing the battle. The big man ran his hands through Anduin’s golden hair as he sucked.

“It wouldn’t be proper. You’re my king.” That was his last card.

Anduin pulled away from him, surveying his handiwork. “Tonight I’m just Anduin.”

“It’s hard to forget you’re the High King.”

Anduin ignored him, turning to Flynn. “Soldiers love priests, did you know that?” He settled down in the big man’s lap, kissing his neck. “They think we take a vow of celibacy, and they’re so excited when we find a quiet spot in the city. Something about a priest on his knees does it for them.”

Flynn groaned, capturing Anduin’s lips with his own. Mathias closed his eyes, reaching for his cock, imagining Anduin in a dirty, dark corner.

When they broke apart, the young king was breathless. He reached out, grabbing them both. “Take me to bed.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday, and it's the apocalypse. Have a second update.

It was only a few steps across the small apartment to the bedroom, but Mathias had the lantern in there and his shirt off before Flynn had Anduin on the bed. The young man landed with a thump, looking surprised. He recovered quickly, rising to his knees and pulling off his borrowed shirt, letting it slide away.

“You’re sure of this, lad?” The Kul Tiran asked, shedding his own shirt.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.” Anduin reached for his trousers, but Mathias stopped him, pressing him back. He undid the lacings himself, slowly, brushing against the erection straining there, enjoying the moans he coaxed from him. Inch by inch, he pulled the trousers down, leaving underclothes in place.

“Mattie, you’re a tease,” Flynn said from the opposite side of the bed.

“I enjoy taking my time.”

Anduin fisted his hands in the bedding, gasping out, “Please,” and Mathias took pity on him, pulling his pants completely off. He moved over him, nuzzling the blond hair above his navel, dropping kisses as he worked his way up.

“You’re so soft,” Flynn said, and he glanced back to see the big man pressing his lips to the inside of the king’s thigh, working up his leg. “So delicate, I worry I’ll break you.”

“I’m stronger than I look, Flynn, I promise.”

Mathias kissed along one jagged scar that ran under one of Anduin’s nipples. “Divine Bell?”

“Yeah, left me a mess.”

“Still beautiful,” he murmured, taking the nipple into his mouth, laving it gently. Hands came down on his head, tightening in his short hair. The sensation went right to his cock, making him groan. He reached down and adjusted himself, tugging his pants lower.

He moved up to Anduin’s collarbones, nibbling and sucking, careful not to leave a mark. He wanted to return the favor badly, but years of training taught him not to. The other man squirmed under him, sighing and running hands through his hair.

The young king bucked, surprising him. He pulled back, seeing Anduin wide eyed and panting, and heard Flynn chuckle.

“Not expecting that, your highness?”

He looked back, gazing at nothing but pale skin. Flynn had divested the young king of his underclothes, and knelt between his legs, nude himself. He had his hands on the Anduin’s cock, stroking him skillfully.

Mathias dropped his head to the king’s chest and groaned. He needed out of his pants, and now. Shedding them, he kissed his way back down, reveling in the way Anduin writhed under Flynn’s hands.

“Mathias, what are you, by the Light!” Anduin shouted as he licked the tip of his erection. He savored the taste, salty and male, before pulling back. Flynn caught him, dragging him in for a kiss. The Kul Tiran’s breath came in pants, his skin hot to the touch. Mathias ran his hands over broad shoulders, feeling the fine sheen of sweat covering them.

“You two look made for each other. A perfect match.”

They pulled apart, sharing a look. “Do you mind if I?”

Mathias shook his head, then looked at Anduin, sprawled on the bed. “Take him.”

Their lover reached for him, eyes glazed. He moved back up the bed, taking him in his arms. “Unless you’re not okay with that?” He asked, cradling the young king.

“Oh no, please. _Please._ ”

He kissed Anduin, nibbling on his bottom lip, enjoying the soft moans coming from him. He heard Flynn get up and get in the nightstand, and knew he was going for oil. To distract Anduin, he deepened the kiss, taking his time. The other man clung to him, arms about his shoulders. Mathias touched him gently, running his fingers through all that lovely, silken hair, along his jaw, down his neck. He ran fingertips over taut nipples, feeling the resulting shivers, and smiled.

He broke the kiss when Anduin arched, moaning Flynn’s name.

“I’ll be gentle,” came the captain’s soft words.

“You don’t have to be,” was the breathless response.

“Where’s the fun in making this rough and quick?”

“It’s what I’m used to.”

Mathias looked down, saw Flynn frowning. The big man moved up, ignoring Anduin’s dismayed noises. He settled in on the other side, capturing the king between them. “It doesn’t matter if you’re used to it. Tonight, Mattie and I are doing things our way. And rough and quick isn’t what we had planned.”

Flynn leaned over, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead, running his hands across his skin. He kissed him, covering him with his much larger frame.

When he pulled away, he brushed Anduin’s hair back. “Can you do that? Let us take care of you, lad?”

“Depends.” There was a defiant spark in the young man’s eye.

“On what?”

“If you still think I’m too young after this.”

Mathias chuckled. “Oh, Anduin. Would I do this, if I thought you were too young?” He slid down the bed until he could take the king’s cock in his mouth, and swallowed him deep. The resulting whimper was well worth it.

He felt the bed dip as Flynn knelt down between Anduin’s legs, felt him nudge them apart. The young man moved willingly. He doubted the king was ready to take the Kul Tiran’s impressive erection just yet, and from that exchange, the captain wouldn’t want to hurt him.

He felt Anduin scrabble at the sheets, desperately grabbing at them to find purchase as Mathias sucked. He reached down, cupping the king’s balls, squeezing gently, and was rewarded with another moan.

“Careful Mattie, we don’t want this over too soon for him,” cautioned Flynn.

“I’m good, I promise. My control isn’t _that_ bad.”

“If you say so.” There was doubt in Flynn’s voice.

Mathias came off Anduin’s cock with an obscene pop. “Have you?”

“Oh no, but I’m about to. Care to watch?”

“Watch? What are you two planning?”

He pulled back, watching Flynn touch Anduin. He’d worked a finger in, and the king was writhing on the bed, hips rising and falling. Mathias palmed himself, sparing a moment for his aching cock. He was surprised he hadn't come from witnessing it all. The sight of the young man on the bed, coming undone, would have been enough for him any other day.

Flynn looked up at him. He slipped a second finger in. Anduin bucked, letting loose a string of obscenities. “Oh please, don’t stop, that feels so good.”

“Better than bent over a keg, lad?”

Anduin growled.

Mathias reached down, covering the back of Flynn’s hand. “Do it.”

“Do what?” And another string of curses, this set obscene enough to make him blush, came out of the king’s mouth.

“Where did you learn those words, your majesty?” asked Flynn, mildly. “And should I do that again?”

“None of your business, and please, _please_ do that again.”

Mathias let go and moved to kiss Anduin along his neck and face. His eyes were closed, heavy pants coming from between his parted, swollen lips. He ached at such beauty. “I love how responsive you are,” he whispered in his ear, sucking on the lobe. “Watching you is so satisfying.”

He opened his eyes, pupils blown, and leaned over for a kiss. Mathias met him, kissing him roughly, feeling him jump as the ex-pirate pressed again.

“I think he’s as good as I can make him,” Flynn said, interrupting them. “And I want him.”

“I’m ready,” gasped Anduin. “I’m more than ready. Take me Flynn, I need you.”

Flynn slid his fingers out, moving to grab the king’s hips. He moved, kneeling in front of him, arms wrapped around his neck. “Not like that, not yet.”

Flynn nodded, kissing him. Their lover turned around, getting on all fours. Flynn positioned himself, one hand on Anduin’s hip. Mathias slipped to one side, stroking golden hair.

“Stay close Mathias, I need you too.”

He stayed as near as he dared, hands roaming across Anduin as Flynn carefully worked his way inside. He watched the captain, saw how he was holding back, moving slowly. Their eyes met, and the all-consuming lust in those blue eyes inflamed his own. He reached down, stroking his cock.

“Oh Flynn,” Andiun sighed, rocking back. “More, please.”

“Patience. You don’t know what you’re asking for.”

“I’ve been with a Kul Tiran before.” That remark earned curses from both men.

“You’re going to kill us, lad.” Flynn moved with shallow thrusts.

“Mathias, I need you.”

“I’m here.” His hands were roaming across Anduin, touching everywhere he could reach.

“No, in front of me, I want to taste you.”

He wasn’t going to be asked twice. Moving around, he knelt, erection scant inches from Anduin. He groaned when wet lips encircled him, swallowing him deep.

“Oh, Anduin.”

A pleased chuckle came from the young man. He bobbed his head, rhythm not thrown off by the careful thrusts from Flynn. Mathias shared a look with the big man, of lust and wonder, before tilting his head back and closing his eyes. His world narrowed to the hot, wet mouth on him, the sounds of his lover sliding into Anduin, and the whimpers and pants of the young king between them. He felt his hands burying themselves in Anduin’s soft hair, and he reveled in the moment.

They were all silent for long moments, lost in the pleasure. Unexpectedly, Anduin pulled back from Mathias, swiping a long lick from the base to the tip of his cock, causing him to groan.

“Flynn, I’m not fragile. I know you’re being gentle, but I want more.”

“You’re asking for a lot, lad.”

“Maybe I enjoy a lot.” The defiant spark was back.

Mathias grinned, cupping his cheek. “You’re a smart mouthed one.”

Anduin looked up. “Maybe you should shut me up.”

He placed his cock back at the young king’s lips, and watched it disappear into his mouth. This time, the sucking was faster, rougher, and he groaned. “Definitely a smart mouth,” he panted, trying not to thrust too hard.

Flynn sighed and pulled Anduin back onto him hard, causing him to pop out of Anduin’s mouth. A low grown escaped the young man, and he closed his eyes. “Yes,” he hissed, beckoning Mathias closer.

He moved, getting in range. Anduin took him again, this time scraping teeth lightly along his sensitive shaft. Mathias grabbed the golden hair, rocking his hips. A satisfied groan came from the king.

Flynn slammed into Anduin, knocking him forward. Mathias felt his eyes roll back. Closing his eyes, he rode the lad’s mouth, hips thrusting. Anduin was clutching the sheets again, groans and whimpers coming from him, each noise bringing him closer.

He felt his orgasm approaching, and warned, “I’m close,” in case the king wanted to pull back. As he was letting go of his hair, Anduin reached up, pressing his hand in place. Taking the hint, Mathias kept his hands tangled as he came, spilling down his king’s throat. The man swallowed, panting and moaning the entire time.

“Oh Tides,” Flynn muttered, pounding into Anduin. “You two…” he trailed off, resuming thrusting in earnest.

Mathias pulled back, collapsing gracelessly. He leaned up, kissing the king, raising a hand to touch his face. Anduin stiffened, then shuddered, crying out. As he sank onto the bed, Flynn groaned, also reaching his release.

Legs shaking, Mathias got up, and went to find cloths. Returning, he handed one to Flynn, and used the other to clean himself. He watched as the Kul Tiran took care of Anduin, who lie dazed in the middle of the bed.

“Still with us, lad?” Flynn asked gently, running a hand over Anduin’s flank.

Their lover shook his head. “Yeah. That was, just, well, I have no words.”

Mathias set the cloth aside and pulled the covers back, rolling the young king into bed. “Not used to it being like that?” He crawled in next to him, pulling him close.

“Never. Usually it’s quick and dirty.”

Flynn slid into the other side, throwing an arm over them both. “Nothing wrong with that. But sometimes it’s nice to take it slow.”

“I understand now.” Anduin tucked his head into Mathias’s chest, snuggling in. He felt him reaching back for Flynn and smiled.

“Rest up lad. You’ll be sore in the morning.”

“It’ll be a good sore,” the voice was already sleepy.

Mathias looked over Anduin’s head at Flynn and smiled. The ex-pirate returned his smile with a satisfied one of his own.


	7. Chapter 7

Mathias stirred, smelling coffee. He reached out, expecting to find Anduin, but found only cold sheets. He opened his eyes, suddenly awake.

“He’s gone.”

Flynn stood in the doorway of the small room, holding two mugs of coffee. He read Mathias’s expression.

“Gone when I got up. Not even a note.”

“What time is it?” He took a mug.

“Six. He must’ve left at first light.”

He sipped, thinking.

“He’ll be all right, Mattie. Maybe he needed time to think. Or had an early morning.”

“I hope we didn’t overwhelm him,” he said, setting the mug on the nightstand and climbing out of bed.

Flynn was there, reaching past him to set his mug down. He pulled Mathias into an embrace, holding him tight. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the taller man, leaning in. They stood for long moments.

“Are you all right, Mattie?”

He considered. “I’m concerned about Anduin. But personally? I’ll be fine. How are you?”

“Worried about him, and you. But I’m good, mate. This wasn’t my first time bringing someone extra into the bedroom.”

He laughed. “I should have guessed.”

Flynn pulled back, eyes searching his. “Was yours though?”

A nod.

“Thought so. You did good. He’ll never know, only remember a night where we took care of him.”

Mathias moved to the wash basin. He inspected the love marks in the mirror, frowning. It was going to be a high collared shirt day.

“You think he’ll want to do it again?”

He took out his razor and soap. “Not sure. I guess we’ll wait and see.”

Flynn picked up a shirt and began to dress. “I wouldn’t mind another chance, if I’m being honest, Mattie. That was a great night. But only if you’re game. I’d never do anything without you.”

Mathias shaved carefully, taking time to come up with an answer. “I would do it again. If I’m honest, I’d do it as often as he asked. I’m not sure I could deny him, not with you there too.”

A long sigh came from behind him, and he turned to see Flynn rubbing his face. “Ahh, Mattie. We’re a pair, aren’t we?”

Mathias went to the captain, wrapping arms around his waist. “We are. And we’ll find ourselves in trouble, if we’re not careful.”

He half hoped there was no summons to a council meeting waiting for him once he returned from lunch. He told himself it was Anduin who needed extra time. The young king had never had an experience like that, and likely still had to process exactly what had happened. He conveniently forgot that he, himself, was also coming to terms with spending the night with his sovereign, while he and his lover did all manner of lewd things to him.

He wasn’t that lucky. The summons lie on his desk, with a request for an update on the azerite bombs. That would be quick, the lead was a false one. Could he could make his report and leave? Unlikely, since that was a breach in etiquette, but he could claim important SI:7 business.

He left early, taking his time getting to the Keep. The rain had quit in the morning, and the day was hot and humid. He wasn’t about to rush and end up sweating. The council chamber was stifling, and he didn’t have the luxury of unbuttoning his collar today. Silently he cursed both his lovers, although they were half hearted curses, conveniently ignoring the small part of him that reveled in those marks.

He timed his arrival to the council chambers perfectly, slipping in and sitting down just before King Greymane and Anduin came into the room. He watched the young man take a seat, a wince flashing across his face, there and gone before most people would notice. A feeling of satisfaction rolled across him.

The meeting was a long, drawn out affair. Every advisor and noble there had something to talk about, and talk they did, at great length. Mathias found himself zoning out, mostly due to boredom, and partly due to heat. The room was an oven. Most of the members had their collars open, and sleeves rolled up. He ached to join them, but only went so far as to roll up his sleeves.

Anduin spoke, giving him an excuse to watch him. He realized he was already thinking of him in informal terms, no more King Anduin, or his majesty. Only Anduin, the young man who’d shared his bed last night. Unbidden, images of the him, on hands and knees, lips red and parted, came to mind. He felt himself growing hard, and shifted in his seat.

His movement caught the king’s attention. He finished up his report, turning the floor over to Genn, but Mathias didn’t miss the heated look that was sent his way. It did nothing to calm his erection. He spent the rest of his time covertly watching Anduin, who, for all appearances, appeared to be engrossed in what was being said.

His cock was under control by the time the meeting ended, and Mathias was thankful for that small favor. He stood with the others when dismissed, gathering his files and preparing to leave.

“Spymaster Shaw, a moment of your time, if you please.”

“Of course, your majesty,” he replied automatically. He waited while Anduin handled several noble’s requests, his face neutral.

“I have paperwork for you, but I’ve forgotten it in my study. Will you accompany me?” Anduin’s tone was light.

He fell in step, keeping a pace behind, as customary. They made the short walk in silence. He was led inside, the king shutting and locking the door behind them.

Mathias had barely turned before Anduin was on him. The young man had his arms around his neck, pulling him close, and he responded by dropping his files and pulling Anduin's slim hips close.

“I’m sorry I was gone so early,” came the whisper. “I needed to think.”

“We figured you might.” He felt hands in his hair. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” A pause. “No.” Another pause. “I’m not sure.”

He pulled back enough to see the lad’s face. “Did we hurt you?”

Anduin smiled, a trembling, tenuous thing. “Not in the way you’re thinking.”

He stroked his cheek. “What’s wrong?”

“Just sad.”

“Did we let you down?”

“Oh Light no, last night was incredible. Nothing will ever live up to that.”

“Is that the problem?”

Anduin looked down, and nodded. Mathias sighed, pulling him close again. He dropped gentle kisses in his hair, saying nothing.

“Worried you’re going to go back to being lonely?”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t have to be.”

“I’m a king, Mathias. Lonely is part of the definition.”

“There may be opportunities,” he hedged.

“What? Another chance like last night? Only at some undetermined future date? No thanks. I know what I’m missing now.”

“What you’re missing is apparently a large Kul Tiran?” He tried to lighten the mood.

“And a red-headed spymaster.” A touch of venom laced the words.

“Glad to be included, lad.”

“I couldn’t imagine Flynn without you. Or last night without you.”

Mathias shut his eyes, battling against a surge of desire.

The young man lowered his voice, speaking into his ear. “Every time I move I’m reminded of what happened.”

“I’m trying to behave here, your majesty.”

“Just Anduin. We’re alone.”

“Anduin, I have to go out into the public halls, and I can’t if you keep reminding me.”

“Of last night? Of when Flynn was taking me from behind? Or of when I was sucking you off?”

He groaned, tightening his hold on Anduin, who gave a low laugh.

“You’re mean when you’re hurting, my king.”

He felt him pull away. “I’m sorry Mathias. I’m remiss in my duties, and not being fair to you.”

Opening his eyes, he watched him walk across the room to his desk. He stood facing away.

“I appreciate everything you and Flynn did for me last night. I’ve never felt like that; like someone actually cared for me and wanted me happy. I felt like a cherished pet, someone worthy of affection. Thank you.”

“Anduin-”

Anduin held up his hand, stopping him.

“I know it was only for the night, but I will remember it for the rest of my life, and hold it dear.”

He bent, picking up parchments from the desk. “Here are the papers. They’re just order requests. I signed them ages ago, but forgot to get them to you.”

He brought them over, bending to collect some of the dropped files. Mathias collected the rest, and waited for the young man to get closer.

“It doesn’t have to be like this, Anduin. It doesn’t have to be just once.”

The look in his eyes was sad. “Yes it does. You have Flynn, and you haven’t been together long. Our lives play out in pairs. You two have a shot at happiness, of a joined life. Take it.”

“Anduin, you’re not listening.”

“You’re the one who’s not listening. Our world doesn’t work that way, Mathias. You know how it is.”

Mathias took the files from him, tucking them under his arm. He reached out, running his hands through Anduin’s silken hair. He leaned in, capturing soft lips in one final kiss.

“As you wish, your majesty.”

He unbolted the door and slipped from the room, leaving the Keep as quickly as he could. He went straight to his apartment, hoping for Flynn.

The big Kul Tiran was there, reading a book. He was on his feet and had Mathias in his arms as soon as he saw the expression on his face.

“How bad, Mattie?”

“Bad.”

“We’ll make it better.”

Mathias shook his head. “He doesn’t want that. Doesn’t think he deserves it, thinks it’ll hurt us.”

Flynn was silent for long moments. “Will it?”

“I’m not sure, Flynn. I don’t think so. I love you. I have for a while, will for a long while still.”

“And I love you Mattie. You know me, big heart. I have room for lots of people in it.”

“And I love you for that. I’m beginning to understand making room.”

“Maybe for one more?”

Mathias shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Give him time, love. He’s hurting. Maybe we can show the lad it’s not all bad.”


	8. Chapter 8

As each day passed, Mathias watched the mark Anduin had given him fade from his collarbone. It was a small thing, and he should be happy it was going, but it brought with it a certain melancholy. Coupled with the young king studiously ignoring him at the two council meetings he attended over the next week, he was glad when the weekend arrived, and he could pass off his duties and take time for himself and Flynn.

Even the big man seemed affected, joking less and spending more time in silence. He often caught him looking off into nowhere, a frown gracing his handsome face. During those moments, if Mathias was near, the captain held him close, and they spoke little.

“We need to talk to the lad, Mattie,” Flynn said that evening, as they sat curled in the armchair. The night was hot and humid, and they’d been cuddled up, speaking little.

“He’s avoiding me, love. He surrounds himself with nobles as soon as council is over.”

“So you won’t speak with him?”

Mathias nodded. “And what would I even say?”

“That he’s a fool?”

That brought out a short, humorless laugh. “Maybe we’re the fools.”

“You don’t think that any more than I do.”

“We’re older, more experienced, supposedly wiser. Perhaps our lad is the wiser one here.”

Flynn shook his head, running a hand down Mathias’s arm. “I know when I’m being foolish, Mattie. Tides know, I get that way often enough. But this is no more foolish than how I feel about you.”

Mathias didn’t know how to respond. He knew his lover was right, but how to convince Anduin? He’d never been good with emotions. With a sigh, he laid his head down on Flynn’s wide shoulder.

And then climbed out of the big man’s lap. “Go comb your hair. We need to be presentable.”

“What?”

“We’re going to find him.” Mathias went to his small desk, rummaging about. It didn’t take long to find what was looking for: an insignia for the city guard. He straightened his clothes, glad he was still in uniform, and ran his hands through his hair. Pinning it on, he turned to see Flynn coming out of the small bedroom, hair neatly brushed back in its ponytail.

“Stormwind’s huge, how will we know where to look?”

“I think I know where he’ll be.”

They took off at a fast pace, moving through Old Town. Mathias was glad Flynn was tall, it made the walk that much faster. They crossed the canals, headed towards the Trade District, and he heard the Kul Tiran make a sound of acknowledgment as they passed inside.

The Traveler's Rest was easy to find, noise and light spilling from the open doorway. Mathias paused outside. “I don’t want to scare him, if he’s in there.”

“Oh Mattie, he’ll be in there. I’d bet a gold piece on it.”

“I’ll slip in, get him out.”

“I’ll stay out here. If I hear a commotion, I’m coming in.”

He smiled. “Can’t resist a fight, can you?”

“Never.”

Entering the pub, he moved to one side of the doorway and surveying the room. It was a crowded place, full of champions, traders, and local folks. His skimmed over them all, looking for dark corners, tables out of the way. It didn’t take long to spot a disguised Anduin in a corner, a half empty glass in front of him, and a handsome redhead nearly in his lap.

He froze as the young king reached up and sloppily ran his hand through the redhead’s curly hair, smiling. Part of him yelled to turn back, let his king have that moment. However, a larger part of him propelled him forward, and years of practice had him slipping through the crowd like water down a mountain. He was at their table before Anduin’s hand returned to the table.

It took only a moment before the redhead noticed him there, looking up in annoyance. That annoyance turned to fear when he saw the dark uniform and City Guard pin. Anduin was much slower to notice, and Mathias figured he’d been drinking pretty heavily.

“Excuse me. I need to speak with him,” he indicated the disguised king with a nod. “If you don’t mind.” The polite request was anything but, and the redhead knew that.

“Of course, of course. I’ll just be on my way,” he said, scooting away and off into the crowd.

Anduin glared at him, making no move to get up. “Not funny, Master Shaw,” words slurred every so slightly.

“Not meant to be. I need to speak with you, outside if you please, sir.”

With a theatrical sigh, the young man stood, tossing coins towards the table. Mathias caught one as it bounced off, setting it back down. He gently took Anduin’s elbow, steering him through the crowd, which parted, seeing the official insignia. They made the door with no trouble.

“There’s our lad,” Flynn said, more cheerfully than Mathias had heard him in a week.

“I was busy,” he protested, shaking off the spy’s grip. “You have no right bothering me when I’m busy.”

“You’re drunk and hurting, looking to make some bad choices,” he said quietly.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Flynn put an arm around the young king, pointing him away from the Rest. “We need to talk, mate. Now.”

Anduin moved with him. “I could pull rank on you.”

“You won’t.”

Mathias came up on the other side, close enough to steady the king if he needed, but not touching him. The trio stayed quiet as they passed out of the Trade District, into Old Town. As they turned towards Mathias’s apartment, his king stopped and paled.

“Oh no, I can’t. No, not there.”

Flynn and Mathias exchanged a glance. “The Keep?”

He swallowed hard and nodded. They changed direction. Mathias hung back as they got closer, watching for trouble, noticing none.

Once they neared the Keep steps, Anduin paused, fishing in his shirt. He pulled out the charm, taking it off. Mathias’s heart clenched as the golden hair reappeared, silky smooth in the lamplight.

“I’m going to need a different one,” he mumbled.

Flynn laughed. “We’d find you again.”

“Knowing my luck, yes you would.”

They followed him through the Keep. Anduin moved slower than usual, with the exaggerated walk of someone who’d had too much to drink, but didn’t want it to show. Mathias hid a smile behind his mustache, not envying the hangover the young king would have in the morning.

Once in his chambers, Anduin turned towards them, arms crossed against his chest, wobbling. “You wanted to talk, so talk. Then leave.”

“Lad, we’re worried about you,” Flynn began, moving closer.

Anduin stepped back unsteadily. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine. You look miserable.”

“I was having a good time until _he_ showed up.”

“You weren’t drunk when you were at our door last week,” Mathias said. “Why tonight?”

Anduin dropped his eyes to the floor. “I enjoy drinking.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“I don’t owe you an explanation. I am an adult, or have you forgotten, Master Shaw?”

“No, Anduin, I haven’t. You’ve proven yourself an adult to me, many times over.”

Anduin glanced up, eyes searching his.

“Lad, we’re not here to hurt you,” Flynn said, moving closer again. This time Anduin didn’t step away.

“I’ll be fine.”

“You hardly seem fine. You look like you’ve been washed overboard and hit with an oar.”

Anduin laughed mirthlessly. “I didn’t say I was fine, just that I will be. Kings have to be.”

Flynn reached out, touching his shoulder. “Even kings are human, lad. Or, well, some are human, like you. And you don’t have to stand alone.”

Anduin turned towards him, and Mathias held a breath, hoping.

He turned away, moving to the sofa to slump down in the middle.

“You don’t understand.”

“Make us understand,” Mathias said, stepping behind him. “Let us help.”

“You can’t. I can’t ask that of you.”

Flynn moved, sitting beside the despondent king. He tilted Anduin’s face up, forcing him to meet his eyes. “Can’t ask what?”

Mathias watched them stare at each other, his hands clenching the back of the sofa. He scarcely breathed, not wanting to interrupt the moment.

“For you to stay with me. Not just for a night,” Anduin finally said, softly. He never looked away from Flynn’s eyes.

Flynn reached his other hand out, brushing it down Anduin’s cheek. “And why not?”

“Because you’re together. You have each other. You don’t need me.”

Mathias’s heart ached. He moved around the sofa, sliding in behind the young man. Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around him, holding him from behind. He felt him stiffen, then he was sagging into his embrace, melting against him. Flynn wrapped them both in a hug. Anduin laid his head on the Kul Tiran’s shoulder and sighed.

They sat, together, for long moments. Eventually, the captain pulled away. Mathias straightened, brushing a piece of loose hair from the captain’s forehead.

“Anduin,” he started, struggling to form words. “You’re assuming a lot about Flynn and I. Has it occurred to you that maybe we’d want more?”

Anduin looked over his shoulder. “Why would you? You have each other.”

Mathias shrugged, feeling his face heat. “There’s something about you.”

Anduin’s brows pulled down.

“We’re drawn to you,” the big man said gently. “Something about you calls to us both.”

“But I’m nothing special. Unless you want my crown?”

He was shaking his head. “No lad, it’s you we want. You could be that baker or priest you like to pretend to be, and we’d still be drawn. You’re sweet, and beautiful, and good. And Mattie and I find you hard to resist.”

Mathias stroked the young man’s back. “I know how improper this is, you’re my sovereign, but I can’t stop thinking about you. Waking up and finding you gone that morning almost broke me.”

“I had to go. I couldn’t handle being told it was all fun and games, but it was over.” The pain in Anduin’s eyes had him closing his own.

“We would never hurt you like that,” he whispered. He leaned forward, brushing a kiss against his lips, hearing the young man sigh against him.

“Stay with me?”

“Of course lad.” Flynn’s big arms made to scoop him up, but he pointed to the bedroom.

“No, wait for me in there, I need to do something first.”

They went in, shutting the door behind them. They could hear the young king moving about in the sitting room.

Flynn held Mathias. “I love you, never doubt that.”

“I don’t. And I love you.”

“We’ll take care of him, yeah?”

He nodded, resting his head on the Kul Tiran’s chest. He reached a hand up, playing with Flynn’s ponytail.

“Going to be interesting, bet we’ll get good at sneaking in and out of here. Know any secret passages?”

“A few.”

“Really?”

He looked up and smiled. “Yes, really.”

There were low voices in the sitting room, then footsteps. Anduin slipped into the room, moving a little unsteadily.

“I left orders to not be woken in the morning. Everyone will leave me alone until I call. I wanted to give us time.”

Mathias pulled back from Flynn, stepping towards the young king. He was halfway there when the king’s face paled. Then Anduin whirled, staggering to the bathroom.

The big man was in motion before Mathias could react. “Get water,” he ordered, following the young man.

He moved to the sitting room, hastily pouring from a pitcher. He heard the sounds of retching and relaxed. Too much to drink, not poison. He carried the glass into the bathing chamber, where Flynn was kneeling beside Anduin, who was heaving his guts up in the commode. The captain was holding back golden locks with one hand, the other rubbing soothing circles on the king’s back.

“That’s it, let it all come up.”

Anduin heaved some more, than sat back.

Flynn took the glass. “Thanks Mattie. Here, drink up, you’ll feel better for it in the morning.”

Anduin took the it with shaking hands, sipping.

“No, drink the whole thing. Otherwise the hangover will get you.”

He drank.

“Good lad.”

Anduin managed a weak chuckle. “Sometimes I feel like I’m a pet around you two.”

“Well, someone has to be there for you. And we’ve been there. Feeling better?”

He nodded. Flynn scooped him up, and Mathias took the glass from him. They headed back to the bedroom, where the captain deposited Anduin on the bed. Setting the glass down, Mathias moved to take off Anduin’s boots.

“I can undress myself.”

“You’re still drunk, your majesty,” Mathias told him. “Let us care for you.” Expertly he stripped off the leather boots, and then pants, while Flynn removed his shirt. They bundled him into the bed, and readied themselves. Crawling in, they wrapped around Anduin, cradling him close.

“Thank you,” he murmured, turning his head to kiss each of them. “I’m sorry to get sick on you.”

Mathias ran a hand down Anduin’s chest. “Don’t worry about it. Someday I’ll tell you the story about throwing up on my commanding officer.”

Anduin let out a sleepy chuckle. “I can’t wait to hear it.”


	9. Chapter 9

Soft fingers tracing his mustache woke him. He opened his eyes to see Anduin peering at him. “Morning,” he said, reaching out.

The young king blushed, dropping his hand. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

“S’okay.” He pulled him close, kissing the other man’s forehead. He snuggled into him, wrapping an arm around.

“I don’t know how you and Flynn manage it. I can’t grow any facial hair. I’ve tried, but it looks awful.”

“Give it time, you’re young yet. Besides, you have lovely hair. Many men would give up their beards to have locks like yours.”

“Plenty of women want my hair too.” Anduin chuckled. “I don’t think it’s anything special.”

“It’s the color of spun gold, and softer than silk,’ He said, running a hand through it.

“Never figured you for a poet, Mattie.” Flynn’s voice was thick with sleep from the other side. “It’s too early to be this awake.” He rolled over, away from them, and tugged the covers up.

“He’s usually a morning person,” He confided in Anduin, who smiled.

“The sun’s not even up yet. Whatever you’re doing, just be quiet about it.”

He chuckled, reaching past the king to pat Flynn reassuringly. As he pulled his hand back, Anduin caught it, dropping a kiss on his palm. Mathias closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation. Kisses continued up his arm, along his bicep, and to his chest. He rolled onto his back, giving the young man better access. Anduin hovered over him, dropping more kisses on his collarbone, running his hands though his chest hair. His breathing grew ragged as the young king bent down to take one of his nipples in his mouth.

“Are you sober?”

“I am, and I know what I want, Mathias. Unless you don’t want me to?”

“Please.”

Anduin sucked on his nipple, causing him to arch his back. He reached out, running hands through silken hair as his lover moved lower, kissing down his stomach. He wished he’d been comfortable enough to sleep in the nude, as his underclothes were uncomfortably tight around his cock. The king didn’t seemed bothered, shedding his own before he resumed exploring Mathias’s body, his own erection on display. It took a supreme act of will for the spy not to reach out and touch.

Anduin eased the older man’s underclothes down. “Payback for the other night?” Mathias asked.

“Perhaps. You took your time; I want to take mine.” He drew his fingers through the fine red hair covering the spymaster’s abdomen, drawing shivers from him. By the Light, he wanted him. Slowly, so slowly, Anduin’s hand worked lower, brushing over the head of his cock. Mathias closed his eyes, trying to calm his panting and get himself under control.

He felt Anduin move, felt his slim, strong body cover his own. A lick at the edge of his ear, then breath on it, giving him shivers. “Open your eyes,” came the quiet command.

He did, meeting Anduin’s lust filled gaze. “I don’t want Spymaster Shaw in my bed. If I wanted controlled, I would have tumbled a soldier. I want you, Mathias, so let go.”

Mathias’s thoughts warred in his head, want against control. Want won. He crushed Anduin’s lips with his own, bucking his hips to press his against the king, tearing a deep moan from them both.

“Oh Tidemother’s Tits, what are you, oh!”

They ignored Flynn’s surprised mutterings, locked in a heated kiss, grinding against each other feverishly. It wasn’t until the big man wrapped around them that they broke apart, panting and whimpering.

“Maybe I should have woken up earlier.” Flynn ran his hand down Anduin’s back, stopping to squeeze his ass. “The two of you are a sight to wake up to though, I’ll give you that.”

Mathias reached out towards the Kul Tiran, but he was already moving, lips coming in for a kiss. Anduin moved on top of him, making space for Flynn. He was nearly overwhelmed by the moment, caught between the two men. A hand touched his neglected erection, stroking him, and he moaned into Flynn’s mouth.

“I think we’re giving the good spymaster fits,” the captain said as he pulled away.

“Perhaps we should remedy that. Can’t have someone as important as Master Shaw not feeling his best,” The king said, grinning at Flynn.

“Cheeky bastards.”

Flynn moved down, taking Mathias into his mouth. The wet heat, couple by Anduin’s hands running across his chest almost undid him. “This will be a short show if you aren’t careful,” he warned.

“Oh no,” He said, bending down to nibble along his collarbone. “I was hoping for a bit more from you.”

He didn’t know what Anduin meant, and was too scrambled to try and guess. Instead he reached for him, holding him tight, bucking his hips while Flynn worked him. Anduin sucked on his skin. “Marking me again?”

An affirmative noise was all he got.

“I hope this week isn’t as hot as the rest. Can’t undo my collar when you do that.”

Anduin released him, licking the mark. “I enjoyed that. Maybe because I was hurting, but knowing I was why you didn’t pleased me.”

He eyed him. “Remind me to return the favor.”

“Please do. I would enjoy it.”

The big man moved away from him, stretching alongside Mathias. “We get to mark the High King? I don’t imagine many can say they’ve done that.” There was a glint in his eye.

“You’d be the first,” Anduin admitted, cheeks turning pink.

Flynn pulled their lover over onto him, lips fastening just above his nipple. With a loud smacking noise, he sucked on his pale skin, while the young man squirmed and gasped. When the ex-pirate let go, Anduin fell back on Mathias, a purple mark on his chest.

Anduin looked down, running a finger over it. He closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath. “Please.”

“Mattie, I think he’s asking for you.”

Mathias cradled the young king, kissing his neck. “Need more than this?” he breathed in Anduin’s ear, feeling him shiver.

“Yes.” The word was a low hiss. “Nightstand.”

Flynn reached over them, pulling out oil. He spread it over his fingers, reaching down between Anduin’s legs. The young man moaned as the big man touched him, arching his back as Mathias laid him on the mattress. He kissed down his stomach, stopping to lick gently at the tip of his cock. He took him in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, listening to the gasps and moans.

“Careful Mattie, I don’t think he’ll last.”

Mathias drew back, surveying the wreck that was his king. Anduin lie sprawled on the bed, a flush covering from the tips of his ears to midway down his chest. His hands were clenched, and his eyes were glassy, pupils blown. He heaved as he panted, back arching every time Flynn worked into him.

“Still with us, Anduin?” He watched the his lover blink several times, then shake his head.

“Yeah, barely. Please Mathias, I need you.”

Flynn moved to one side. Mathias expected Anduin to move, to get on all fours like before, but he simply reached out for him, spreading his legs.

“You’re sure?”

He nodded. “You’re not going to leave me.”

His heart clenched. “Never, Anduin. Never.”

He knelt, his lover hooking one slim leg around him. He positioned himself, sliding in. It had been a while since he’d been on this end of a coupling, and the tight, hot feeling caught him off guard. He groaned, trying not to thrust too hard.

“Oh, yes,” the young man under him moaned.

He moved slowly, shallowly, letting them both get used to it. A strong hand on his hip pushed, encouraging him to thrust deeper. “He can take more, Mattie,” Flynn’s voice came from behind him, and suddenly he was there, pressed against him. He felt the Kul Tiran’s’s erection pressing into the cleft of his buttocks as he rocked in time with Mathias’s thrusts, Anduin’s leg between them.

“Yes,” moaned Anduin, watching them. “Help him, Flynn. Show him.”

Mathias shuddered, caught up in the soft, young king beneath him, and the hard, tattooed captain behind. He thrust harder, relinquishing control, and was rewarded with a moan from both men.

“That’s it, take him, Mattie. Take him.”

“Please, Mathias,” Anduin begged.

He felt Flynn shift away from him, pull back. He watched the big man move to the side, reach for their lover’s cock. He stroked it, and with his other hand, he fondled himself, finding and losing his own rhythm. Anduin’s head was thrown back, hands gripping Mathias’s biceps, as if his life depended on it.

He could feel his own release building, his balls tightening. The sight of his king under him, flushed and moaning, was his undoing. He slammed into Anduin, climaxing hard. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, and a fine haze of white clouded his vision. He heard the king cry out, then he was gripped in a tight, hot hold. He covered him, bracing himself on his forearms. A muffled curse had him lifting his head, and Flynn came over him, coating his back in spurts of thick liquid.

The captain collapsed next to them, touching, but not smothering them. Mathias nuzzled Anduin’s neck, moving down to the collarbone. There he set his lips, sucking greedily at the sweat-soaked skin.

“Oh, that’s too much,” Anduin complained. “Too sensitive.”

He moved, noting the purple bruise left there. Satisfied, he pulled out of Anduin, eliciting a gasp, and rolled to the other side of him.

“Well, that was certainly something to come awake to,” Flynn said cheerily. “Maybe it’s a good thing I left you two alone.”

Mathias laughed, reaching across the young man to shove ineffectively at the his shoulder. “You’re something else, Flynn.”

“You’re both amazing,” Anduin said, stretching between them. “I keep thinking this is a dream, and I’m going to wake up, the morning after I came to you. Alone.”

They reached for him, cuddling close. “No, Anduin. No dream.” Mathias said firmly.

“Mattie’s right. We’re real, and we’re here. And now that you have us, good luck getting rid of us.”


	10. Chapter 10

Mathias strode through the hallway, folder open in his hands, glancing at it every time he encountered someone. He’d learned long ago that if you acted like you were meant to be somewhere, and you looked busy, people let you go.

“Master Shaw, a moment.”

He came to a halt, turning to see Genn approaching.

“King Greymane, what can I do for you?”

“I need your help, on a delicate matter.” The older man glanced around, ensuring they were alone.

“Of course, your majesty.” Agreeing was the fastest way to get rid of him.

“I’m worried about Anduin. He seems different lately.”

“How so?”

“Just, preoccupied, head in the clouds. He sat through most of today’s council meeting with a half smile on his face, even when there was talk of famine. Not very kingly.”

“Maybe he’s distracted. He does have a lot going on, as do you.”

“I suspect he’s seeing someone. I need you to find out who.”

Mathias’s stomach clenched. “King Greymane, I-”

“I don’t need to be told who. I’m not daft Shaw, I know you serve him, not me, and you wouldn't betray his confidence. I just want you to look into who he’s bedding, make sure they don’t have an agenda. The last thing we need is some upstart noble trying to use the High King for securing their own plans. We’ve had enough upsets in the last decade to last another century.”

Shaw nodded. “I can look into it. Why do you assume he’s involved with someone?”

“Have you seen his neck?”

The tip of his ears felt warm. “I don’t spend meetings staring at the king’s neck, your majesty.” He spent most of the meeting watching Anduin, but it wasn’t only his neck.

“Next time, maybe you should. He has a large bruise low on his neck. I saw when he undid his shirt at the meeting. Can’t blame him, it was wicked hot in there. How do you stay so cool and collected, anyway? I never see you unbuttoning your collar.”

“Years of being trapped in this uniform.”

“I’ll let you get back to your duties. But please, make sure Anduin’s safe. He’s young, and impressionable, and I don’t want him distracted, or worse, hurt by someone. He’s had enough loss in his life.”

He nodded. “I understand. I’ll do my best.”

He avoided any more conversations on his way to the king’s chambers. Knocking three times, he paused, then knocked again. Shortly, the door opened a crack, and he glimpsed Anduin.

“Master Shaw, good of you to meet me. Come in,” he said formally, opening the door. His hair was disheveled, lips red and swollen. Mathias slipped inside, and he shut the door, bolting it.

“About time you got here,” Flynn said from the sofa. He was shirtless, clad only in a pair of breeches.

“Greymane stopped me. He’s worried about you,” he said to Anduin, pulling him into an embrace. “He thinks some noble set their eyes on you to further their agenda.”

His lover laughed, tugging him down for a kiss. It was long and leisurely, his hands roaming over the spymaster’s body. Mathias held the young man, losing himself in his lips.

“I hardly think Genn needs to worry,” Anduin said, a bit breathless, when they pulled apart. “Will you tell him it’s you two that are sharing my bed?”

“Oh, that would be a riot. The old wolf would have a fit,” Flynn said.

“I think he’d be calling for a new leader of SI:7 if he knew,” he admitted. “I’d be moving to Boralus with you.”

The king tightened his grip. “No you would not. You’ve earned your position as Spymaster, and I’ll not hear of anyone suggesting otherwise.”

He kissed his cheek. “Your concern is touching. I don’t think we need to worry. Genn has bigger problems.”

“And I have a problem of my own, so will you two please get over here?”

He laughed, leading Anduin to the sofa. Flynn pulled the young man down on his lap, kissing him soundly as the spy settled in next to them. “That’s better. You interrupted us, Mattie. Not that I’m not happy to see you too.”

He brushed Anduin’s hair to one side, nibbling his neck. “Starting without me, were you?”

“Can you blame me?” Flynn gestured to all of Anduin.

“Not at all. I was delayed. Couldn’t be helped.”

“I understand work coming first. There will be times I’ll have to put duty first. But not at the moment. I have orders I’m to be left alone, and all I want is to spend the night with you both.” Anduin twisted in Flynn’s lap, leaning towards Mathias.

He leaned in, meeting the king’s lips. They kissed fiercely and he heard the Kul Tiran’s shaky breathing. He reached out, tangling his hand in the Kul Tiran’s hair.

“I don’t know if I enjoy kissing you more, or watching Mattie do it.”

“Don’t make me pick a favorite, because I can’t.”

“Oh, I would never make you choose, your highness. That would be mean.”

“Cheeky bastard. You know you’re saying that wrong, don’t you?”

“What?”

“It’s your majesty. Highness is for a prince.”

Flynn shrugged, grinning. “Do you care, lad?”

Anduin grinned too. “No, not really. As long as you don’t get too formal in here, it doesn’t matter what you call me.”

“How about mine?” He said, pulling the young man in for a fierce kiss. Mathias slid his hand free of Flynn’s hair, resting it at the nape of his neck, watching the Kul Tiran devour Anduin’s mouth. He uniform was uncomfortably tight, and he loosened the lacings on his collar with one hand, wishing he could just be out of the entire thing.

A thought occurred to him, and as his lovers broke apart, he tugged at the king’s shirt. The love mark he’d left on him was there.

“Yes, Mathias?”

“Genn noticed.”

Flynn grumbled. “Leave the wolf out of this. I don’t want to think about him while sharing a bed with you two.”

Anduin blushed, then shrugged. “What I do in my own time is my own business. And if my lovers choose to mark me, that is no one else’s concern.”

He let the collar go. “As you wish, your majesty.”

Flynn laughed. “Now who’s the cheeky bastard.”

Their young lover sighed, a long suffering sound. “You two, I swear.”

The captain wrapped him in a hug, Mathias leaning in to cover them both. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of Anduin’s soap, the salt and whiskey of Flynn. He wished he could photograph the moment, tuck it away in his heart forever, to be taken out on cold, lonely nights.

“As much as I enjoy this,” Anduin said, after a long time, “I very, very much would like to go to the bedroom and do unspeakably lewd things with you both.”

Mathias laughed. “Are we spoiling you?”

“You might be.” He ducked his head. “I feel selfish, like I’m only interested in myself.”

Flynn cupped his cheek. “Oh lad, don’t. You are a gift to us. We take pleasure in your pleasure.”

Mathias reached up, stroking his hair. “I love touching you. I love seeing you come undone as I take you,” he breathed in his ear, watching him shiver. “Enjoy it, revel in it. Let us worship you.”

His eyes were glassy, lips parted. The ex-pirate kissed him. “I think the lad’s gone away on us.”

Mathias made a noise of agreement and stood, heading to the bedroom. He heard the big man get up, knowing he’d have Anduin in his arms. As soon as he was in there he began stripping off his uniform, piling it all in a corner for quick access.

Flynn set the king on the bed, then started undressing him. Anduin tried to help, but Mathias came up and moved his hands aside, quickly undoing the many fastenings and buttons. In short order, their lover was bare, and the spy was stripping Flynn. The sailor needed no assistance, but allowed it.

“Impatient, are you?”

“I want to be on even footing.”

They crawled on the bed, Flynn moving to cradle Anduin. Mathias knelt beside them, nudging the king’s legs apart. He kissed his thighs, nipping at the sensitive skin, hearing him gasp into Flynn’s mouth. He sucked gently on his lover’s sac, listening to gasps turn to moans. He spread Anduin’s thighs wider, pushing his knees up slightly. Moving lower, he licked the skin behind his sac, feeling him tense.

“Easy there lad,” Flynn’s voice was gentle, and Mathias could imagine the captain running his hands across the young man, soothing him. He licked again, and was rewarded with a whimper.

He kissed and sucked, moving about, seeing where would get the best reaction. It didn’t take long before Anduin was a shaking, quivering mess.

“Mathias, please. Flynn. I need, I need…” the sentence couldn’t be completed, he was that far gone.

He licked lower and lower, tongue teasing Anduin’s entrance. Finally, he ran his tongue around it, hearing the shout that resulted.

“I hope for all our sake’s no one can hear us,” came Flynn’s mutter.

Mathias couldn’t help laughing. He looked up in time to see Anduin, bright red, covering his face with a pillow.

`“Ah lad, I was only teasing. Don’t hide.”

“I feel stupid,” came the muffled voice from under the pillow.

“You shouldn’t. Feel what this does to me.” Flynn took his hand, guiding it to his cock. He was hard and dripping with pre-cum. “I ache just watching you.”

Cautiously, Anduin pulled the pillow off his face.

“That’s a good lad. There’s no shame in enjoying yourself. Let us please you.” The big man leaned down and kissed his young lover again.

Mathias bent back down, flicking his tongue across his lover. He felt him shudder, and bit back a groan of his own. Carefully he worked on him, licking and nibbling, until Anduin was shaking again.

“Mathias, please, I don’t know how much more I can take. I’m so close.”

He moved away, working his way up Anduin’s body, worshiping every scar. Even marked by the Divine Bell, he was beautiful. Slim and muscled, with the softest skin. He hovered over the bruise he’d made, kissing it.

“Admiring your mark?” Anduin’s voice was hoarse.

“Perhaps.”

“I like it when you do that. Maybe you should make it a habit.”

“Perhaps.”

Flynn reached over to the nightstand, pulling out the oil. “Perhaps is grand, but I think we all want something.”

“Yes,” Anduin moaned, holding Mathias’s shoulders.

“So impatient, _your majesty_.”

“Cheeky bastard.”

“You know it. Try not to end this too quickly, Mattie and I want to enjoy you a bit longer.”

Flynn knelt between Anduin’s legs, oil slick fingers moving. Mathias kissed the king, a fierce, hot kiss, and moved away, joining his captain.

“May I help?”

“Of course.”

He slicked up his fingers, the slid one in gently next to the Kul Tiran’s, listening to Anduin whimper. They worked their lover over, watching him writhe on the bed. With a nod, each added a finger, enjoying how he writhed harder.

“That’s enough, I’m ready. You’re big Flynn, but I can take you, please, don’t keep teasing me.”

“Oh, I don’t think you’re ready. Patience, lad.”

Mathias added a third, and Flynn curled his, causing him to loose another shout. The spy leaned into the big man, kissing him feverishly. Losing himself in the kiss, Mathias only barely heard his other lover groan.

“Love seeing you two, want to watch you together.”

He pulled back, looking down at Anduin. “Perhaps if you’re very, very good.”

He made a face. “Tease.”

“No, this is teasing,” he said, moving his fingers, watching the young king buck.

“Mathias, please! I need one of you, so, so badly.”

Flynn kissed him again, then lie down next to him. He pulled the young man on top of him, as the older man slicked up his hand and moved it over the captain’s erection.

“Ride me,” The captain commanded.

Anduin wasted no time, moving down his body, sliding into position while he straddled him. Mathias knelt beside the pair, guiding him. The king slid down, gasping as he did. Once he was fully seated, he threw his head back and let out a low moan.

“Oh, Flynn,” he groaned, and bracing his hands on the captain’s chest, he began to move. Mathias watched, running an oily hand over himself.

“You feel so good lad,” the big man breathed.

“Don’t let this end too soon,” Anduin begged. “Want this to last.”

He chuckled. “My control is better than that. Just take it slow, enjoy this.”

“So good,” the king moaned.

The captain looked over at Mathias, tilting his head. He moved, sipping between his legs, pressing himself against Anduin, earning a moan. He gripped his hips, slowing the movements, making the strokes longer.

“Want him to last?” he murmured in the king’s ear, dropping kisses along his shoulder. “Ride him this way; he loves it. He’ll go for hours if you’re careful.” He felt the young king shiver in anticipation.

“You play dirty,” Flynn complained, but there was a spark in his eyes.

Mathias leaned around Anduin. “Oh, I haven’t even started playing dirty.”

He pressed against his lover, moving with him as he rode the captain. A fine sheen of sweat covered them both, and he knew that no matter how badly the king wanted it, he couldn’t last as long as they could.

After a time, he slowed Anduin, kissing up his neck. “I need you to trust me,” he said, pressing him down onto the Kul Tiran’s broad chest. The young man went without complaint, grasping the big man’s wide shoulders. Mathias moved him so Flynn was just barely inside him, then slide his oil slick erection alongside.

“Deep breath, then relax,” he said, and as Anduin exhaled and relaxed, he pressed, entering him.

Mathias groaned as the tight heat swallowed the head of his cock. Their lover was not so quiet, and a string of obscenities came from his lips.

“Too much?” He prepared to pull out.

“Light, no, don’t you dare move,” he growled out.

Flynn grinned around the king’s tousled hair. “Told you.”  
“Shut up.”

Anduin, panting and whimpering, pressed himself up from the captain. He moved back, slowly, taking them both inside him. Mathias held himself still, letting him adjust. The feeling was intense, the urge to thrust almost overwhelming.

He slid, hesitantly at first. He looked back over his shoulder, face unsure. Mathias leaned forward, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

When they broke apart, he ran his hand down the young man’s face. “Let give you pleasure. Do what feels good.”

Anduin moved, drawing a growl from Flynn. Mathias looked, seeing the big man panting, eyes shut. His chest was heaving, tattoos appearing to dance in the light.

“Touch me.” The voice was small. He was reaching, his hands colliding with Flynn’s in their haste to reassure their lover. He left the big man’s hands on Anduin’s hips and let his travel up, clasping the young man’s shoulders.

Anduin moved, pace steadier now, gaining confidence. Mathias slid a hand up into his hair, fisting it, and pulled his head back. Ignoring the gasp that came from the king, he bit his shoulder, drawing a deep moan.

Unable to hold back, he thrust his hips, ruining Anduin’s careful movements, tearing noises of pleasure from both his partners. He felt his cock slide against Flynn’s, and groaned into the king’s neck.

“Take me,” Anduin pleaded. “Claim me as yours.”

“Ours.”

“Ours,” Flynn echoed. He felt him moving now, ragged thrusts. “Only ours.”

“Please, _please_.” Anduin’s hands shot out, one reaching for Mathias.

“For as long as you’ll have us, Anduin.” the words were soft, the Kul Tiran accent thick.

Flynn was the first to climax, a strangled gasp the only warning he gave. Mathias felt him spill, hot waves surrounding them both. It was all it took to have him riding his own wave of pleasure. He heard his king cry out, and assumed that it was enough to send him there too.

He leaned his forehead between Anduin’s slumped shoulders, breathing hard. The ex-pirate’s quivering thighs convinced him to move away. He pulled out of the king slowly, and lie down, still breathless. Looking over, he saw Flynn staring at the ceiling, eyes glazed, stomach and chest covered in Anduin’s climax. Their lover still straddled the Kul Tiran, but was slumped, head bowed, breathing heavily.

Eventually, the ex-pirate shook his head, then reached for him, touching his thighs. “You in there, lad?”

Anduin raised his head slowly, a look of wonder on his face. “I’m here, Flynn.” He moved, sliding free of the big man, and settled between them.

The captain started to get up, Mathias assumed to grab a cloth, but Anduin stopped him. “Hold me, please?”

Mathias scooted in, settling behind him, while Flynn laid back down. They wrapped about his slight frame, holding him close. He buried his face in golden hair, inhaling the scents of soap and sweat. He felt Flynn gently stroking Anduin’s hip, and could hear him murmuring soft words.

He was beginning to think their lover had drifted off, when he spoke. “Thank you.”

“What for, lad?”

“For taking a chance on me.”

He ran his hand down Anduin’s side. “We should be thanking you. You gave us a second chance.”

“You wouldn’t have needed it if I hadn’t pushed you away.”

“Ah lad, if I’d been in your shoes, I’d have been suspicious too. Seems too good to be true, doesn’t it? Two handsome, worldly, older men; both together, and willing to bed a lonely young king.”  
The young man laughed. “Cheeky bastard.” He cupped Flynn’s face, kissing him.

“Your cheeky bastard, your majesty.”

Anduin sighed, contented. “I like the sound of that.”

“What, your majesty? I’d think you get that a lot.”

He pushed against his tattooed shoulder, not budging him an inch. “You know what I mean.”

“Like having a large Kul Tiran as yours?” Mathias asked in Anduin’s ear.

“And a red-headed Spymaster.” The words were kind this time.

“All yours. For as long as you want.”

Anduin turned, kissing Mathias sweetly. “I hope that’s a long time.”


	11. Chapter 11

**A COUPLE WEEKS LATER:**

Mathias was halfway down the hallway when he realized he was alone. Cursing, he turned, narrowly dodging a pair of guards. Light, why were there so many? Why didn’t he know where they were posted?

He found Flynn in the king’s chambers, standing by the door.

“You were supposed to be following me,” he snapped.

“Got lost, and remembered you forgot these,” the big man said cheerily, dangling a set of manacles from one hand. Mathias snatched them up and shoved them in his uniform pocket.

They ducked out of the room, shutting the door quietly. He headed away from the way he’d originally gone, hoping they could use a secret passage he knew of. They’d end up in the servant’s quarters, and no one would be the wiser.

Three guards stood in a loose circle, talking outside the wall hiding the entrance.

“Damn,” he cursed.

“Can’t go that way,” Flynn supplied helpfully. Mathias just looked at him, then turned, leading them the long way.

He put on his busy walk, the one most people took to mean he belonged and to not bother him. Its effect was dampened by the large, disheveled Kul Tiran that loped along beside him, gawking at the statues and paintings.

“Would it have killed you to straighten up before you left?” he growled at Flynn.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize we had time. We did oversleep, or did you forget?”

Mathias sighed, pulling him into an alcove as he heard a group approaching. He placed a hand against the ex-pirate’s mouth, just in case he got any ideas. A group of soldiers passed, making a great deal of noise.

He peered out, checking to see if the hallway was empty. He tilted his head, and the captain fell in step with him.

“Why can’t we take a secret way? You said you knew some.”

“Too many guards.”

“Oh, was that why we went the other way?”

He ignored him and turned a corner, walking straight into Genn.

“King Greymane, my deepest apologies. I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

Genn straightened his tunic. “Quite all right, Spymaster. Today is a lively day. You’re here early. Showing Captain Fairwind how we welcome home our heroes?”

He remembered. A delegation from Silithus was returning, with several of the key people who helped defeat N’Zoth. “Yes, your majesty. The Captain is always curious about how we do things in Stormwind.”

Flynn contrived to look interested.

Genn didn’t even glance his way, instead choosing to fix Mathias with a look. “Have you found information on that favor I asked of you? It’s been a few weeks, I thought you’d have come to me before this.”

He was glad he was already red faced from the heat. “Oh yes, my apologies King Greymane. It’s been a busy couple of weeks. The, uh, subject, has been located, and poses no threat.”

Genn studied him for a long moment, then looked to Flynn, studying him as well. He took a deep breath, nostrils flaring slightly. Turning back, he said “Very well. I would hope these _people_ know how many problems they can cause if they’re not careful. Good day.”

He moved past them and disappeared around the corner. They shared a bewildered glance. “Did he just-”

“He did.”

“Do we tell the lad?”

“I don’t know.”

“Tidemother’s tits, let’s get out of here before something weirder happens.”

Mathias led the way, realizing too late their route would cross through the throne room. They stepped in, stopping behind a wall of seated nobles. From their vantage point, they had a clear view of the throne, where Anduin was seated. He wore formal court garb and a small crown. Mathias thought he shone with an inner light. He felt Flynn grab his hand and squeeze.

The big man leaned down and spoke in his ear. “Is that a love mark on his neck?”

He looked harder. Sure enough, faint remnants of a faded bruise could be seen, quite obviously a mark made in the heat of passion. He distinctly remembered leaving it there himself.

“He said he was going to heal it,” Mathias murmured back.

A snort was all he got in return.

They turned to leave, but more people had filed in, blocking their exit. With a shrug, Mathias guided Flynn to a column, trying not to block too much of the view for the others. Their movement caught Anduin’s eye, and he glanced over, a smile lighting his beautiful face. There was a sigh next to him.

“Lovesick fool,” Mathias muttered, earning himself poke in the ribs.

The delegation entered the room, and everyone stood. Anduin started speaking, a speech they had heard him rehearsing last night. As people took their seats, Mathias spotted someone in the group that caused him to tense up.

Once finished, Anduin began to welcome the delegates home by name, bestowing upon them small trinkets. Mathias felt himself grow tenser.

“Is that-?”

He cut the question off with a nod.

“Think Anduin’ll-”

“No. Not now.”

He shot a glance over his shoulder, spotting an opening in the crowd. Tugging on Flynn, he led him through it and down the massive central hallway. Neither spoke as they walked, both in their own thoughts.

Once outside, next to the canal, the Kul Tiran spoke. “I’m sorry I have to go to Boralus, love. It’ll only be a few weeks.”

Mathias turned to him, taking his hands. “I won’t do you a disservice and say I won’t miss you. What will I do while you’re gone?”

Flynn leaned in, kissing his cheek. “Love him. And when I’m back, I’ll love you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all, for now. The plotbunny has not been quiet, there's a pair of shorts coming, if you're not in the Fairshaw Armada or the Wranduin discord (not the dead one), and want to know when they're coming out, drop a comment below and I'll comment when they're ready. Give me about 2 weeks, I have Raventrust to bang out next.
> 
> Much appreciation to ya'll who've read! I didn't expect anyone to have interest, but you came and apparently liked it. I am touched <3
> 
> I'm on Twitter now! [@IrielKayani](https://twitter.com/IrielKayani)


End file.
